Cocktail Dreams
by Jura
Summary: When Megumi, the lastest thing on the J-pop scene plays at a bar, an innocent bartender, Misao falls for her manger Aoshi. But who will win his favor if Megumi wants him too? A competition and dirty tricks and lies. Its War!
1. One Godmother

Cocktail Dreams

'OK, three parts vodka and one part amaretto gives you…'

Makimachi Misao was busy behind the bar of mixing the various liquors together. She carried the old fashioned glass across the bar.

"One Godmother, there you go sir," she said setting the cocktail down in front of a man who picked it up and left to the dance floor, without even looking at Misao.

She sighed, "Another satisfied customer," she said sarcastically.

In her red sleeveless oriental top decorated with small gold flowers and a short black miniskirt, and her hair in her typical long braid, with her nametag that read, 'Misao bartender', Misao was in her usual work uniform at the club 'The Shrine', and tonight she was busy as ever. The counter was crowded with people dressed to impress and it all seemed like a river of sparkle and glitter with the scent of cologne and perfume heavy in the air. The lights were flashing and colorful and the dance music was pounding.

"Miss! One beer please!" called a man to Misao.

"Be right with you!" she yelled back while trying to take and fill orders at the other end of the counter.

"One martini!"

"Tequilas!"

"Just give me a sec," Misao stammered.

"Gin!"

The confusion was overwhelming and Misao was spilling the elixirs this way and that trying to get them to their proper owners.

"Misao?"

"WHAT!" she cried.

An identically dressed Kaoru had just came up and tapped her on her shoulder, "You could take your break now."

Misao's shoulders lost their tension and her face became innocent again, "Oh. Um, thanks Kaoru. I'll see you later."

She walked down to the end of bar and flipped the counter up and struggled her way through the crowd and pushed open the door to the alley. The music was greatly tuned down out here and the fresh air was comforting. Misao sighed as she pulled out a cigarette and lighter from her knee high stockings that were concealed by high-heeled boots. She lit it between her mouth and sucked in the diseased enriched fumes.

'My last one, then I'm off the stuff for good,' she thought to herself.

Leaning against the brick wall, watching the rats eat at the garbage bags of the building next to her, Misao finished her second cigarette throwing it to the floor and crushing it with the tip of her boot. Back to work.

She opened the door, bracing herself for the loud clamor but the usual music was turned off and everyone was quiet watching the stage fill with smoke and lively pop music was playing. Misao quickly made her way to the bar where she met up with Kaoru.

"What's going on?"

Out from the smoke a lone figure walked out with a microphone in hand and the music was halted again. The lights focused on the figure in the dark and revealed a lean woman, with long straight hair, her lips were crimson, purple eye shadow, and glitter adorn her cheeks. She wore a tight pair of dark blue, low-rise jeans, with a deep purple sleeveless, v-neck top with black lace sewn on top of it.

Kaoru leaned over to Misao excitedly, "Can you believe the boss got Takani Megumi to play here!"

"Who?" questioned Misao.

Megumi started to sing

Kaoru looked over to Misao in amazement, "You never heard of her! She's become most popular. She's the latest thing on the J-pop scene!"

Misao rolled her eyes; Kaoru was always up to date on the latest trends and celebrities.

The crowd started dancing and the lights were flashing again and Megumi was up on stage singing and dancing.

Misao had to admit the music wasn't bad at all, but just give her vintage rock n' roll any day, but of course rock n' roll wasn't exactly the best music for a dance club. She returned to her post for the rest of the night and enjoyed herself as best she could at work.


	2. The Delicious Stranger

It was about 2am when the last of the drunks left and the club shut off its neon lights outside. Misao was wiping the bar counter and Kaoru had just finished putting up the chairs.

Kaoru was humming the tune to one of Megumi's songs.

"Hey Misao," she said.

"Yeah?" replied Misao as she threw away the last of the tissue paper.

"Megumi was really great tonight no?"

"She's not bad," shrugged Misao.

Suddenly Kaoru's face lit up with excitement, "Hey! Do you think she could still be backstage or something?!"

"Oh Kaoru, I dunno…maybe."

Kaoru quickly grabbed Misao by the wrist and began dragging her to the back rooms of the building.

"Kaoru come on, they probably left already!" pleaded Misao weakly.

"Misao you never know until you try!" said Kaoru anxiously checking each room until she came to one that was closed with the lights on inside.

"Ssshhh."

"Kaoru…I think I'm all fun-ed out," whispered Misao sarcastically.

Kaoru gently knocked on the door, "Excuse me," she slowly opened it.

Megumi was sitting in chair in front of a mirror when she quickly turned around to gaze upon the two girls, one hyperventilating and one mildly interested.

"Oh, you must be the staff," she said noticing their attire with a slightly I'm-better-than-you tone.

Kaoru was having some trouble linking words together and squeezed Misao's wrist tighter, "Ah…ah, yes we are Miss Megumi. We just wanted to say how much we loved your performance and we hope to see you at The Shrine again soon."

Kaoru discretely elbowed Misao who quickly spoke up, "Ouch! Oh yes very soon we hope."

Megumi smiled, but to Misao it didn't seem like a very earnest smile.

"Well, your club is quite nice, but I'm did this gig because my manager insisted upon it, for my publicity. If circumstances were different I probably would never look twice at this…place," said Megumi cheekily.

Kaoru looked at her for a while, trying to process if to take Megumi's statement as a insult or a compliment, then just smiled and bowed, "Then I guess we owe a lot to your manager than don't we?"

Megumi got up from her seat and picked her Gucci purse and a small luggage bag and walked closer to the door preparing to leave and sighed in front of the girls, "I doubt even if you did thank my manager he'd give you or anyone else much notice. Just between us girls he's a bit of an iceman or stoic thing… and incredibly delicious," she said, almost dazing off as she said the last bit, then suddenly regained her attention when she heard someone coming from down the hall.

"Speaking of my manger here he is, Shinomori Aoshi!"

Misao looked over Kaoru to gaze upon a tall man with a chiseled body coming out from the shadows into the light. He wore a deep red dress shirt and loose black pants. Megumi smiled slyly at him but Misao eyes widened in innocence, her mouth slowly opened at her gaze moved vertically.

"Megumi, are you ready to leave as yet?" he said.

Misao took note of his low smooth voice and melted until Megumi spoke up with her high pitched tone.

"I suppose so. Oh by the way you did get the suite at the hotel right?" she asked at she moved close to him and gently put her hand on his chest.

"Yes," he said, as he removed her hand not amused. "And I will be in a separate room."

Megumi pouted childishly, "Oh and I so hoped to have some company tonight."

Aoshi sighed and finally noticed the two girls behind Megumi who were feeling out of place.

"And you are?"

Misao opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut her off, "Oh just the staff."

Aoshi looked from Kaoru who was looking at Megumi's top and purse and thinking how well they look on herself, to Misao who was still looking at him dumbly.

"Shinomori Aoshi," he said and offered his hand to Misao.

Misao took his hand feebly and shook it as best she could. She stared deep into his cool blue eyes that were without sparkle but were fixed upon her.

"Makimachi Misao, I…I'm a bartender here."

"Yes I saw you from backstage."

Misao gulped. 'He noticed me,' she thought.

Aoshi gave a bare noticeable smile to her and turned to Kaoru who was pleasant and normal enough. Misao watched him introduce himself to Kaoru, taking note of how utterly handsome and attractive he was. But Megumi noticed Misao's unblinking stare and quickly stepped up to the girls and brushed Aoshi behind her, breaking Misao's gaze.

"Do you girls mind helping me with my luggage? There's more in the room," she said sweet as honey.

Kaoru's face lit up once again and she rushed into the room and carried as many bags as she could hold and followed Megumi to her car in the parking lot out back. Aoshi then went in the room with Misao following him, some of her normal manners came back but didn't hide how tense she was being in a room alone with Aoshi.

Aoshi picked up most of the bags left and slung them around his shoulder, Misao go the last one. Unfortunately the last one was the one containing Megumi's extra makeup so it was quite heavy. Aoshi calmly walked to the door and waited for Misao to get out of the room. She passed under his arm that was on the door, blushing and not daring to look up at him. Aoshi didn't seem to take notice and shut the door behind them.

Megumi was coming back from the car to check on Aoshi when she quickly stopped in her tracks and hid behind the corner when she heard Misao yelp.

"Aahh!"

"Hey be careful!" cried Aoshi.

Misao opened her eyes from the floor and saw Aoshi holding the bag that caused her to loose her balance and surely would have squished her. Megumi looked from behind the corner and saw Aoshi putting down all the bags on his back and leaned over and once again offered Misao his hand and pulled her up. Aoshi stumbled back a little loosing his footing and Misao fell into his chest. Megumi's eyes widened with hate then narrowed into a death stare, she watched them intently.

Misao stood up straight, as did Aoshi who still were holding hands. They were close…very close.

'His eyes,' Misao thought. 'They're so cold.'

Aoshi face remained indifferent, but his thoughts told another story. He laughed inwardly, 'Kawaii,' he thought.

Megumi couldn't take anymore of this. Aoshi was her prospect and she wasn't about to let some insignificant bartender get the better of him. She quietly walked back a few steps and primly started down the hall to pretend that she's just came back in. She turned the corner and gave a very fake cough. Misao and Aoshi quickly parted.

"Is that the last of the bags?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah…Yeah that's it," said Aoshi quietly.

Misao only picked up a lighter bag and Aoshi and Megumi carried the rest to the car where Kaoru was only too happy to pack them away in the truck of the limo. Megumi just gave a quick wave of her hand as thanks to Kaoru and Misao and jumped into the vehicle. Aoshi, being more business like shook Kaoru's hand and Misao's, whom he took a little longer than he should have and gracefully tucked his tall figure into the car.

Misao sighed and watched the most beautiful and intriguing man she'd ever seen come into her sorry excuse for an exciting life and leave just as quick.


	3. Comfort In A Bottle

Streetlights were reflecting off the car window that Misao was looking out of. The sound of rain was light and calming.

"Misao?….MISAO! Your weren't listening to a thing I said were you?" cried Kaoru who was driving the black hunchback.

"Oh sorry Kaoru," replied Misao quietly.

She didn't care about what Kaoru was saying, it would only be about Kenshin or Megumi and how great they were. The same old thing everyday, wake up every morning at 6:00am to work at a floral shop and race home at 8:00pm to change and off to the club to serve strangers who didn't even know she existed then go home and if it was Friday drink herself senseless. And the one time something new and beautiful came into her life it was absolutely out of her reach. It wasn't fair, nothing ever was for her. Past relationships were doomed to fail, she always picked the wrong guy, but Aoshi…he seemed so real.

'Just gotta let it go,' she thought. 'No point hanging on to hopeless dreams.'

Kaoru while driving caught a glance at Misao looking out the window with such longing in her eyes. She giggled inwardly. She looked that way when she was trying to get Kenshin to notice her long ago, the funny thing was Kenshin liked her at the time and they were both just too shy to say anything. That is until they ended up in drama class together and had to play Romeo and Juliet.

"Misao," said Kaoru.

Misao sighed and broke away from her daydream, "Yeah?"

"We're at your apartment."

Kaoru put the car in park right in front of the building. Misao unbuckled herself and stepped out but Kaoru rolled down the window to speak with her.

"Misao, listen I just want you to know that some things that are worth having in your life you have to fight for."

Misao gave her an odd look, "Kaoru I…That has to be the most cliché thing you said yet."

Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe. But its true isn't it?"

Misao amused smirk vanished and the rain was starting to drench her, "I wouldn't know, I don't have anything worth fighting for."

Kaoru sensed her friend's misery added childishly, "Then maybe you should start with that Shinomori guy."

"Kaoru!"

"Well Misao I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Anyway you did kiss him right?"

"NO Kaoru! Not that its any of your business," protested Misao.

"Oh come now Misao, what else could you have done when me and Megumi were outside but flirt."

Misao rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't win this fight.

Kaoru sighed and put the car in drive, "OK just think about what I said, besides you better get him soon before Megumi gets her claws in him."

Misao was struck by she heard, "I thought you worshiped Megumi?"

"Misao I like her music and thought meeting a star would be neat. But in the end will Megumi be waiting at home for me?"

Kaoru knew this would give Misao something to chew on.

"Kaoru, thanks but, some things are just out of reach."

"Yeah, right. Well anyway I got to go home to Kenshin before he starts worrying. Just think if you had Aoshi waiting for you up there sprawled out on your bed…"

Misao tried to keep a serious face but couldn't hide how pleasant that idea would be…if it were actually possible in her lifetime.

Kaoru said goodbye and drove away and Misao ran inside as soon as she was in the distance. She walked up the stairs and took off her jacket and pulled out her keys. She got to apartment 113 and opened the door.

She stared at the room. To her right a room with deep charcoal gray carpet with a large TV and a soft beige love seat couch and big deep chair with a girly pillow in the shape of a kiss lip thrown on top of it. Next to the TV her CD collection and a PS2 station where she'd play hours on end of Dynasty Warriors. To her left the door to her bedroom and a few steps ahead would lead to a tile kitchen with plan white but modern looking cupboards. She had a nice set up and was paying probably less then she should be and was always grateful to her landlady for renting her this apartment who also happened to be her boss at the floral shop.

Misao walked in and hung her wet coat up in the closet and headed for her bedroom. Her soft but simple white futon like bed on a plain cherry wood frame took up most of the room along side her average sized mirror on top of a smaller dresser also in cherry wood. The walls were a beautiful deep red color in a sponge design she did herself. Misao, who half hoped to find Aoshi there, slumped on her bed and pulled off her boots and uniform and slipped into her red plaid pajama pants and a button up shirt with a common black t-shirt underneath. She flipped on the TV to watch her favorite kung fu movie, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. After retreating to the comfort of her big couch she opened a bottle of sake and laid the other two on the floor next to her.

'I don't believe in true love,' she thought remembering her and Kaoru's chat. 'At least not for me,' and she took a large gulp from the bottle and through the rest of the early hours of the morn she nursed them dry and passed out remembering only her thoughts of loneliness and lust for a certain manager with amazing eyes.


	4. A Lacey Desire

Misao was in the middle of a sea of fog, thick and white.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked the shadows. "Please I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" spoke the shadows that echoed away.

"I…don't…know," she said.

Then the fog started to part as a figure floated through it and stopped right in front of Misao. It was wearing a dark cloak and its face was hidden behind a hood. The figure didn't move and merely floated there stiff as a board. Misao reached up and took down the hood to reveal a face that glowed and ice blue eyes were hypnotizing. Misao felt incredibly naked at that moment and looked down at herself to see she was wearing a silk black dress that went down just below her knees and was lacey near the top to hide what would otherwise be revealing.

She looked up to her cloaked figure, "Aoshi,"

The figure instantly touched the ground and the cloak dissolved into a black tight t-shirt and black cargo pants. Misao wrapped her arms around his waits and held him close. Just then the serene silence was abruptly broken when bright colorful lights started flashing and the sound of pop music blasted. Misao looked above them and saw a larger than life bust of Takani Megumi ghostly come out of the shadows, the fog quickly was blown away and Megumi's claw like hands hung over the couple as she laughed in a deep manly voice.

"Aoshi," said Misao above the terrible laughter.

But before Aoshi could say anything Megumi's claw swooped down and picked up Aoshi by his shirt and was being carried away. His cloak returned as he was thrown behind Megumi.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Misao.

The area started to rise with water and Misao started coughing.

"Misao! Misao! WAKE UP GIRL! How many bottles of this stuff did you manage to get down?"

Misao hands were on her face wiping away the water Kaoru had just thrown on her, "Kaoru what are you doing here this early?"

"Early? Misao its noon," said Kaoru as she rushed Misao into the bathroom and threw some towels at her.

Misao started brushing her teeth, "Well what do you wanna do today?"

Kaoru smirked as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom eyeing her friend, "Well I was going to suggest we go drinking later on tonight but I think that's out of the question thanks to your Friday night ritual."

Misao spoke while still having her foaming tooth brush in her mouth, "I didn't have that much to drink besides I feel fine."

"Well then I guess you'll have no problem coming shopping with me pick out our outfits for the opening of the new club on 8th tonight!" squealed Kaoru with excitement.

"What? You got us in!"

Kaoru pulled out two tickets from her jean pocket and flashed them in front of Misao's face smiling widely.

"Kenshin got us them. See Makimachi, it pays to have a boyfriend, especially one with such good connections. Hey maybe Shinomori will be there."

"KAORU!"

"Oh Misao, hurry up and lets go!"

Misao quickly rinsed out her mouth and started running her shower.

In 15 minutes more Misao was ready to go wearing a pair of stone low rise jeans and a deep purple tank top and a black blazer and a simple pair of sneakers. Kaoru wore three quarter length jeans with a white long sleeve shirt and a tweed light brown blazer and a black pair of kick ass high heels. The fall weather was nippy but pleasant and the girls drove to the biggest mall in the area turning heads as they walked to the car.

After a quick stop at the nearest café to sip some lattes they arrived at the larger than life mall.

Kaoru locked the doors as the girls walked to the front door, "So what do you think I should get Misao, I didn't want to wear pants so I was thinking either a dress or skirt, what do you think?"

Misao put to her finger to her chin in thought as they passed through the doors, "Dress might be to formal for this, personally Kaoru I think you're due for a skirt, but lets see what there is and go from there."

Kaoru nodded in agreement.

They paced around for a while until Kaoru pushed them into their favorite little store. From the outside you couldn't tell that this was a store that sold interesting clothes since it looked old and vintage, but long ago Kaoru and Misao discovered it together and now it was they're number one place to shop.

Misao spotted a few skirts hung up in the far side of the room and pulled Kaoru towards them.

"Here what about this one?" asked Misao as she held up a blue whimsical skirt decorated with sequins.

"No, too innocent. What about this one?"

Misao judged it and decided it was worthy of trying on and threw at her before she closed the door.

Misao browsed around waiting for Kaoru to come out and seemed to be quite partial to the more lacey items for some odd reason she couldn't remember.

Kaoru finally came out and looked fabulous, "Ta Da!"

She wore a comfortably snug silk teal dress that flare out just below her knee, a friend of her mother's always told her a trick with skirts: 'Always cover your knee so that way the boys will always be curious, and you don't look shameless.' The shirt was a thin wool knit wrap top that was a light beige with a touch of pink ribbon across the waist.

Misao started clapping, "Kaoru, that's great! Do you like it?"

Kaoru stepped away from the door to look at herself in the mirror in front of it. She turned around and took one last look at her behind before agreeing with Misao, "I buying it!"

Misao smiled as Kaoru went back in to change.

"Misao," said Kaoru from behind the door.

"Yeah," Misao had just picked up the most horrid looking wool jacket she'd ever seen and quickly put it behind the rest of the stuff on that rack.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope."

Kaoru came out of the dressing room and set her purchase on the unoccupied desk where the owner of the store should have been.

"Here let me help."

Kaoru looked through some of the lacey items Misao was evaluating.

"Oh Misao what about this?" Kaoru picked up a knee length nylon-polyester skirt that was a beige-pink color with a black lace overlay. Kaoru held it up against Misao.

"See it looks elegant and classy but mysterious."

Misao looked down at it unsure, "You don't think its too fancy?"

Kaoru put the dress Misao's hands and walked away to look at the tops, "Not when paired with the right top."

Misao followed Kaoru and noticed a small camisole that caught her eye, "Hey Kaoru what about this one?"

It was black camisole with a satin ribbon just below the breast line. It some black sequins above the ribbon and skinny black straps.

"Hmmm Misao, I dunno. Well go try it one and see how you like it."

Misao did so and when she came out and looked in the mirror her lacey appearance quickly brought back memories of her dream.

"Misao what's wrong? You don't like it?" asked Kaoru when she noticed that Misao didn't seem to excited about the outfit.

"No Kaoru, it was just a weird dream," Misao shook the odd feeling. "Well do you like it?"

Kaoru smiled again to see her friend was back to normal, "Duh! Look at you honey. All we have to do is get some shoes and some faux jewels and we're set. Come on let's pay."

They walked up to the cash register and called through the half opened door behind the desk, "Hello? We're here to pay!"

An old wrinkled woman came out and her eyes brightened as she saw her two most valued and frequent customers, "Kaoru! Misao! So nice to see you again. You girls keeping out of trouble?"

Kaoru pretended to look innocent, "We try but there's no hope for us."

The women all giggled at Kaoru's whim and Misao handed the old woman the cash and they left waving goodbye. Misao and Kaoru carried their bags and both stopped in front of a shop window with the most amazing collection of shoes inside. They ran in giddy and only 5 minutes later Misao purchased a pair of black suede closed stilettos with a small white bow at the front. Kaoru got black closed tow ankle strap shoes with an almost impossible heal. They carried the large bags through the mall, taking note it was coming on 5 o'clock and nearly ran into the faux jewelry shop. Misao saw a long strand of white pearls and Kaoru silver and diamond heart pendant with a think choker length chain.

Finally at 6 o'clock the girls were satisfied with their purchases and quickly sped to Misao's apartment to start getting ready for tonight's big party. But during the drive Misao couldn't help think that the probability of Aoshi being there was in her favor. She would look great tonight and wouldn't mind seeing him again if it meant their next meeting was going to be as interesting as their first…


	5. So Come And Dance With Me

By 8 o'clock p.m. the girls were wash, dressed and styled and ready to go. They threw on their long black coats and were ready to go.

"Its about 10 minutes from here," said Kaoru as she started up her car.

"Is Kenshin going to be there?" asked Misao.

"Yeah, he's friends with the guy who owns it."

It was pleasantly quiet drive the rest of the way, like the calm before the storm of loud music and crowds of people. Misao looked to the busy streets as Kaoru stopped at a red light. Tons of cars full of little people trying to get through this world. It amused Misao to think of where each person in their car was going. She looked to a red sport car and saw a young boy who probably just got his license and was showing off his car his parents' most likely got for him. In the purple minivan a family of four going to visit their grandparents in the country. Then the black classy Honda car beside them with only one person inside rolling down his window,

"Aoshi!"

Misao quickly sank into the car seat trying to get out of view of the window.

"Misao what's wrong with you?" asked Kaoru surprised.

"Kaoru, look in the car next to us," Misao pointed to her right and Kaoru's gaze followed.

"Hey Misao, its your boyfriend," said Kaoru playfully.

"Kaoru! This is not funny he can't see me now," cried Misao still low in her seat as the lights turned green and the cars sped off.

Kaoru sped ahead of Aoshi's car but Misao stayed down.

"I honestly don't know why you're acting all funny like this. So if sees you all you do is flash him a smile and wink," said Kaoru watching the road.

Misao turned her head to look back and see where Aoshi was, "Easy for you to say,"

Misao just had her eyes over the window when she gasped.

'What the,' Aoshi thought as he saw a pair of eyes watching him as he passed a black hunchback car.

Kaoru slowed down the rest of way to make sure Aoshi was ahead of them.

"Kaoru, you don't think that he's going to the opening too?" asked Misao panicky.

"Most likely. After all it is going to be a big club and he's has to get Megumi and himself known."

Misao groaned, "What if he recognizes me? What if he wants to TALK to me? Kaoru you can't leave my side OK!"

"Misao don't be so silly! Just get a few drinks in you to loosen up then you'll be ready to talk to him. Don't be so scared, how long has it been since you brought a guy home?"

"KAORU! Its not like that!"

"Then don't be so upset just relax."

They finally pulled into the club's parking lot and Misao quickly got out and surveyed the area. Her missed a beat when she saw Aoshi's car. Kaoru took her by the arm and lead her to the front door where they flashed their tickets and were admitted into the dark building with only white lights flashing and people on the dance floor jumping and raising their hands to the music.

"Hey this is Franz Ferdinand's Michael!" yelled Kaoru to Misao.

_This is where I be so heavenly _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

_So sexy, I'm sexy _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

_I'm all that you see, you wanna see _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

_So close now, so close now _

_So come and dance with me _

_So come and dance with me _

_So come and dance with me _

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked across the room and saw Kenshin in a wine red dress shirt and black pants waving to her.

"Excuse me," she whispered to Misao.

But Misao's grip around Kaoru's arm tightened as she saw Aoshi look over at her from the bar.

Kaoru leaned closer to Misao and whispered, "Go get him honey." Kaoru gently pushed Misao forward and left for Kenshin. Misao nearly tripped but quickly regained her footing. She gave a stressed smiled to Aoshi who picked up his drink and walked over to her. Misao stood still looking from the floor to Aoshi many times. He looked great tonight, a black dress shirt left loose near the chest with black leather pants with a chain on one side.

Misao drooled mentally. He came closer and the DJ turned up the music at the cheering crowd's request.

_Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips _

_Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips _

_Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want _

_Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want _

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor _

_Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore _

_Michael, waiting on a silver platter now _

_And nothing matters now _

"Hey, Misao right? Aoshi from The Shrine."

Misao looked up at him and swallowed, "Yeah, I remember." Misao put out her hand.

Aoshi took it gently and brought it up to his lips and ever so delicately kissed it, but he never lowered his eyes from Misao's gleaming orbs.

_This is what I am, I am a man _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

_So strong now, it's strong now _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

Misao didn't know what to say she couldn't even bring her eyes to leave his stare. She opened her mouth trying to find some words that would do her any justice when he saved he any more embarrassment.

"You care to dance?"

Misao sighed, "Sure."

Aoshi took Misao by the hand and led her into the crowd of couples dancing on a colorful floor. They started dancing Misao was still nervous by luckily the crowd was so tight that there wasn't much room for her to look foolish. Misao watched Aoshi dance, every time he moved his leather pants hugged his hips even tighter.

Aoshi knew she was watching him and didn't have a problem with that. He got closer and moved around her and felt her body stiffen.

He settled his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You're like an ironing board. Come on, you can do better than this." He moved back around her to see her face, noticing the bead of sweat drip down the side of her face.

'So nervous,' he thought.

Misao eased up a little as she got more into the music and her skills came back. She smiled at Aoshi as if to say, 'How do you like that?'

Aoshi understood her smiled and decided to see how far he could push Misao. He move around her once again, Misao kept dancing energetically even though Aoshi was so close behind her.

_I'm all that you see, you wanna see _

_So come and dance with me, Michael _

_So close now, it's close now _

_So come and dance with me _

_So come and dance with me _

_So come and dance with me _

_Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips _

_Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips _

_Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want _

_Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want _

They seemed to move as one, every time Misao would move Aoshi would with her.

'Oh God,' Misao thought, butterflies still fluttering in her stomach.

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor _

_Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore _

_Michael, waiting on a silver platter now _

_And nothing matters now _

_Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want _

_Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want _

_Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want _

_Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want _

Misao gave a quiet giggle at the song, it seemed so appropriate. She closed her eyes and kept moving to the music. She dipped her head back to rest on Aoshi still moving to the music.

He looked at her and the side of his mouth lifted a little. She looked so perfect nestled against him. He moved toward her neck and slid his hands down to her waist. Misao felt his breath against her neck moving closer and closer…

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor _

_Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore _

_Michael, waiting on a silver platter now _

_And nothing matters now, nothing matters now _

_Nothing matters, oh yeah_

'I can't.'

Misao pushed Aoshi's hands off and quickly moved off and put distance between them as the music quieted and soon silenced and he couples moved off the dance floor.

Misao swallowed hard as she looked at his stunned face, "I'm sorry." She ran off her hands wiping the tears streaming down her face and disappeared into the crowd and Aoshi almost went after her but something was holding him by the arm.

"Aaaoossshhhii."

Aoshi looked down to see a Megumi clenching his arm looking up at him, "Oh Megumi,"

Megumi smiled, "Aoshi? Aren't you going to come backstage now? I'm going to go perform."

Megumi pulled him reluctantly backstage smiling devilishly. Aoshi took her smile to be excitement before going on stage but in fact Megumi was watching Aoshi dance with Misao and was delighted to see how dispirited he was since his advancements were denied by Misao. They passed through the door that led to the busy backstage.

'Good,' she thought. 'Maybe now he'll give up on his little bartender.'

Megumi laughed wickedly.

"Megumi? Why are you laughing?" asked Aoshi confused.

Megumi coughed, "Oh well just excited that's all."

* * *

A/N: WowI wasn't planning to be so pleased with this fic! Thanks everyone for reviewing and if you want to hear _Michael _by Franz Ferdinand go to Media then Movies and click on one of the pictures until you see its Michael that is downloading. My friends got me into Franz Ferdinand and I fell in love with this song. Please listen to the song before you review me if you want to comment on it, I'm sure you'll love it.  
Toodles . 


	6. White Lilies Please

"Misao, I'm sure everything will turn out OK, just explain to Aoshi," said Kaoru soothingly as she stopped at a red light, it was about 11:30 p.m.

"Explain?! Kaoru were you not listening to everything I told you? I ran away from him. I can't face him!" cried Misao from the passenger seat.

Kaoru looked sympathetically at her friend, 'Oh Misao,' she thought. Misao sat quiet and drearily the rest of the way home.

The car stopped in front of her building as it did many times before and like many times before Kaoru had something to say, "Misao, tomorrow after work I'll come by and we'll have a girl's night OK? Just relax tonight you'll feel better in the morning."

Misao laughed weakly, "In the morning I have to go to work…" She opened the car door and left Kaoru with a feeble wave of the hand and headed up to her apartment.

Misao pushed her door open and dropped her purse on the floor and kicked the door shut with the back of her foot. She walked into her room and dropped her new clothes on the floor and slid into her pajamas.

'Guess its back to square one old girl,' Misao thought to herself as she flopped on to her bed and turned off the lights.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the time she spent with Aoshi that night, she was just…afraid. Yes the upbeat, charming and lively bartender/florist everyone knew had fallen head over heels for the most 'right' guy she'd ever met, (which was saying a lot since she worked in a club), and she couldn't bring herself to give into her own feelings.

'Why?' she thought in the dark. 'What in God's name am I so afraid of? He's just a guy, just like the guys in the bar or the guys that come and buy roses for their girlfriends.' Misao's confidence was starting to rejuvenate again as she sorted all this out in her head. She got up from her bed and turned on the lights once again.

"And who's to say I'm not good enough!" she said out loud.

Misao got up and picked her clothes of the ground and hung them up in her closet still thinking out loud, "Yeah…yeah I am worth it and…and if he thinks I'm just some one night stand then screw it. I'm not gonna let myself get passed around like some rag doll!"

She walked into her kitchen and got some noodles and soy sauce from her pantry but her eyes weren't concentrating what she was doing, "I'm not going let myself be afraid anymore."

Misao set some water boiling in a pot on her small stove and threw in the noodles for a couple minutes.

'I was being stupid,' she thought quietly again. 'I let Kaoru get all worried about me for such a silly reason.'

The timer beeped and Misao strained her noodles and put them in a bowl, 'I was happier being who I was. I'm not gonna change or get upset for a stupid reason like this.' She drizzled some soy sauce in the bowl and mixed it together with some chopsticks she pulled out from the drawer and ate her food hungrily.

Right then and there Misao made a vow that she would be true to herself from then on, especially in the area of relationships. She needed to keep her head on straight and she owed it to herself and her friends. Besides any guy wasn't worth her heartache.

Misao smiled widely as she thought this and started laughing overjoyed with her newfound boldness and confidence. She was laughing so loudly that her neighbors started banging on the walls. Misao quickly slurped up the noodles hanging out her mouth and quickly shouted her apologies and went back to bed where she would get a restful and much deserved sleep.

"Good Morning Tokyo! This is 102.1 FM at 6 a.m.!"

Mumbling and groaning Misao pulled herself out of the cozy comfort of her sheets at started getting ready for work. She was out of mouthwash and her shower was cold so that just made her morning. In her closet she searched for her a pair of casual jeans, a think black sweater and her work vest. She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and twisted it up into a loose messy bun and secured it with wooden chopsticks. It was about 6:30 by the time she grabbed her coat and purse and was out the door.

Stepping outside her building and walking the short way to bus stop Misao hummed a little tune and noted that the sky was cloudy and the air was crisp, just the way she liked it. She made it just in time for the bus and rummaged through her purse to find some change.

"There you go," she said to the bus driver as she paid her fee.

The driver gave her a nod and waited until Misao found a spot on the near empty bus to sit. A few stops later Misao got off and walked up the busy road until she reached a little square and opened the door to the small florist shop. The scent of fresh flowers hung in the air; the white walls were the perfect background to display the brilliant array of ready to buy bouquets. If you walked more into the building you'd see colorfully flowers and plants in buckets and vases waiting for a customer to come and make their own arrangement. A corner of the room was taken up by a glass room with shelves displaying those flowers that needed to be chilled.

Some of the women were already there busily taking orders on the phone and putting together bouquets and said a quick good morning as they passed Misao who was hanging up her belongs in the employees' room in the back.

It was about 6:45 so Misao still had time to get some coffee in her. She filled a styrofoam cup with the freshly brewed coffee exclusively for employees only, and drank until 7:00 rolled around.

"Misao! Misao get the phone!" yelled a woman's voice from the front of the shop.

"Yeah hang on!" said Misao and quickly walked up to the front desk and sat on the high stool with a large notebook in front of her.

"Hello, Sakura Florists how may I help you?" she said pleasantly as she answered the phone.

It was a young woman's voice, "Yes I'd like to know if you do weddings?"

"Yes ma'am we do."

"Oh wonderful. Do you think I could come in later in the week and arrange a meeting with someone there?"

"Of course, can I just have you name and number so we can get back to you." Misao picked up a pen and pulled out a notepad from the desk and wrote down the information.

"OK thank you see you soon," said Misao as she put the phone down.

"Misao!" called the same woman's voice from before.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Misao knowing the voice belonged to her elderly boss.

"Quick come and help me with this bouquet!"

Misao got up and headed over to the other side of the room, and sighed, 'Another regular day. Oh well at least it'll be kept simple,' she thought.

"Someone get the phone!" yelled Misao as she was struggling to hold the heaps of a kind of tropical looking flower that her elderly boss was loading into her hands from the chilled room.

A girl, younger than Misao ran and picked it up on the fifth ring, "Hello, Sakura Florists, Ayame speaking."

"Yes I'd like a bouquet made." The voice was a man's, smooth and quiet.

"Any particular flowers you like sir?" asked Ayame as she picked up the pen ready to record on the large notebook.

"Lilies. White lilies please and the florist is welcome to add whatever else they see fit."

"It would help if we knew what the flowers we for if you don't mind sir."

There was a pause then the voice spoke quietly again, "Its for a girl, that I want to say sorry to."

Ayame smirked, they always got the boyfriends trying to make it up to some girl, "OK sir when will you be in to pick it up?"

"Today around 9 o'clock."

"See you then sir, goodbye." Ayame put down the phone and scribbled the rest of the information needed.

"Got anything else for me?"

Ayame looked up to see Misao waiting for another order to fill, "A bouquet, it has to have white lilies, to say 'I'm sorry' for 9 o'clock today," she read from the paper.

"Great," said Misao.

"And I'll fill the wedding bouquet for tomorrow," added Ayame as she and Misao walked to their stations and picked up the flowers they needed and started their work.

A station, one for every employee was just a cushion on the ground in a separate room that was very small but was decorated with traditional Japanese art and design. The each station had a box with the necessary supplies to make the typical arrangement, bouquet paper and plastic for wrapping, scissors, tape, etc. The owner of the shop was firm in her beliefs that Japanese ikebana should be practiced in the same way and environment as it was in the old days. Misao didn't mind this, she always found the quietness of ikebana a pleasant alternate to her night job at the bar.

Misao and Ayame sat at stations next to each other and laid their armfuls of flowers next to them.

"So who ordered this one?" asked Misao as she started grouping the white lilies together.

"Oh I dunno, his name's in the book. Just some guy that couldn't keep his girlfriend happy, the usual right?"

Misao smiled in agreement, "The usual."

Ayame turned put on one of the CDs their boss let them listen to, traditional Japanese music of course, as they created their art. Misao had the basic idea of the bouquet and it was turning out well as she pieced together the lilies with some thin bare branches. Ayame had managed to get her red and white roses cut and was starting wrapping their stems in white ribbon.

"Misao how come we're always making the flowers for the guys to give to a girl but we never end up getting any? Boys or flowers," asked Ayame well on her way into a girl talk.

Misao smiled and shrugged, "We were just meant for the flowers and not the men."

Ayame gave Misao a friendly push, "That's so corny Misao."

After twenty minutes or so both bouquets were finished. Misao decided not just to have white lilies with bare branches but also add branches with sakura flowers still on them and she gently tied the stems with a elastic and wrapped it plastic then with a creamy textured paper. The girls put the bouquets in the glass room so they wouldn't wilt and continued making flower arrangements, taking calls and in their spare time made little paper cranes and before they knew it 9 o'clock rolled right around.

Misao just finished selling a pre-made bouquet to a young man when she looked at the clock, "Ayame isn't there someone coming in to pick up that lily bouquet I made now?"

Ayame looked at the clock on the wall then at Misao, "Yeah, 9 o'clock. He should be here any minute."

Misao sighed tired, her caffeine levels were dropping, "Well when he comes, he comes. Here watch the phone I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Misao jumped down from the high seat and headed for the narrow door next to the employees' room. The room was lit with white light from a single bulb above her, there was a rectangle mirror above the small sink and a white toilet where Misao sat down and did her business.

While she was washing her hands she heard the familiar chime of the door being opened. Drying her hands with the towel she could hear Ayame greet the customer.

"Hello sir, are you here for the white lily bouquet?" Misao heard her ask.

"Yes, I am," said the same smooth and quiet voice from before.

Misao froze when she heard this voice, 'No. It couldn't be,' she thought.

Ayame spoke again, "One of our best florists made this," Misao assumed that Ayame gave him the bouquet.

"Thank you. It is quite beautiful. Can I give my thanks to whoever made?" the voice asked again.

'That man sounds just like…No it can't be,' Misao thought as she slowly hung up the towel and put her ear to the bathroom door. 'Aoshi?'

* * *

A/N: OK. That felt like a long chapter, sorry for it being kind of lame, i thought it seemed lacking in important material...I dunno maybe its just me being to critical, oh well. For all those who haven't figured it out yet, ikebana is the Japanese art of flower arrangment. Oh and the Franz Ferdinand drabble on the last chapter was meant to be used on their offical website, fanfiction wouldn't let me put the link in, sorry. I don't know how long this stories gonna be so I'll just keep on writing .  
Thanks for the reviews, especially the really long one it was really constructive, so thanks even though it was a little crushing when i read it, but oh well I'm thankful for the honesty. Mind you everyone this is meant to be a humorous story to the humor is coming soon enough.  
**Important: Next week I'm on a vacation and unable to update, then January will be slow since exams are coming, so updates will be rare but I'll do my very best to get new chapter out weekly. But after January I'll be back and things will be back to normal. Sorry to all those who are going to be disappointed and please don't forget about my stories.  
Thanks Everyone, Toodles!**


	7. Thanks, Dinner, and Red Underwear

"You'd like to say thank you to the florist who made that bouquet? Very well, just let me go find her in the back," said Ayame as she left the tall stranger waiting in the front.

Misao heard Ayame's footsteps coming closer and closer until it stopped and she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Misao? You in there?" Ayame asked loudly.

"Um…What is it Ayame?"

"The guy you made that lily bouquet for would like to thank you in person. Hurry up he's waiting in the front!"

All of sudden the bathroom door flung out and a hand reached out and pulled Ayame by the collar of her shirt inside and shut the door behind her.

"MISAO! What are you doing!" cried Ayame as she smoothed away the wrinkles from her shirt.

"Ayame please be quiet. Now listen very carefully, does that guy out there have black hair, brown eyes, and is tall?"

Ayame gave her friend a bewildered look, but answered the question nonetheless, "Yeah I guess so why?"

Misao moved even closer to Ayame and spoke in a whisper, "Is his name Shinomori Aoshi?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Ayame trying to remember.

Misao's voice became even more desperate, "Ayame I don't want a 'maybe'."

"Well, I can't remember exactly…"

"AYAME!"

"OK! Yes that's his name. Why does it even matter?"

"Because if that guy really is Shinomori Aoshi, then he's a guy I met at my bar and I really liked him and all, but when we were dancing at the opening of that new club, you know that club downtown weren't you there. Well anyway we were dancing but I kind of ran off from him…"

There was a long silence as Ayame just stared at her friend trying to process the information and stiff through the stammering.

"Misao, now listen to me," said Ayame slowly.

Misao eye's widened in attention and her eyes perked up.

"You will go out there and receive the thanks that Shinomori guy will give you, as his a florist, OK? I don't know what would make you run away from a sexy guy like that, but whatever happened put it behind you," Ayame opened the door and gently pushed Misao forward.

"Misao all you have to do is act professional. Remember we're florists."

Misao nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah! I'm a florist and I will not let my personal life get in the way of my duty!"

Cleverly Ayame moved behind Misao and lined her up right in front of a door that would lead to the front where Shinomori would be waiting.

"Good. Now get out there…AND GET US PAID!" yelled Ayame as she pushed Misao with her foot that sent the poor girl tumbling through the door and she landed on the floor in front of the customer.

"Ouch! Ayame!," Misao cursed underneath her breath as she got up rubbing her behind and was only a few steps away from a staring Aoshi.

"Good morning sir," said Misao nervously, trying to act as professional as ever. "You'd like to thank the florist who made that bouquet for you, well here I am."

Aoshi's right eyebrow shot up and his mouth opened to say something but he promptly closed it again and continued gazing, confused and dumbstruck.

Misao started to frown from the uncomfortable silence, "Well don't just stand there!"

Aoshi blinked his eyes several times until he finally spoke, "Misao…you work here?"

She growled quietly, 'Why does he have to make this difficult,' she thought.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Aoshi smirked and shook his head.

"What's so funny!" Misao protested.

"I thought you'd be able to see the irony in all this by now Misao," he said.

"What irony?"

"You made your own bouquet," he said as he stepped closer to her and handed her the bouquet.

"What? But I thought…"

Why hadn't it occurred to her before? Flowers to say sorry to a girl, how could she have been stupid not to see it before?

Misao delicately took the flowers from Aoshi's hands, and felt their hands brush each other. She looked up at him innocence in her eyes.

He loved when she looked at him like that. The sparkle in her dark orbs reminded him of the night sky.

"Misao…I understand what I did last night was…wrong,"

'Damn,' he thought, Aoshi was never good with apologies, or emotions.

Misao was still quiet and listening.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I…"

"Aoshi…I understand," said Misao.

Aoshi sighed quietly, "Good."

Not knowing what else to say Aoshi made his way to the door and slowly opened it as the chimes jingled.

"WHAT!"

Aoshi turned around in surprise to see Misao marching up to him.

"So that's it! You're just gonna leave me here with flowers I made?!"

Aoshi didn't know how to respond to a lecturing female, usually when Megumi lectured him he just pretended he had an important thing to attend to.

"Misao I,"

Misao calmed herself down and turned her back to Aoshi and spoke in a quiet voice, "So you'll pick me up at 8 for dinner?"

She looked behind her shoulder and smiled to see the surprise in Aoshi's face that soon relaxed to a slight smile.

"Dinner at 8 then," he said as he walked out of the shop.

'Very cute,' he thought to himself.

As soon as Misao saw Aoshi start up his car and leave the square she finally release a long sigh as she weakly staredat the flowers she made.

'What a waste of time,' she thought. 'But definitely worth it.'

Like a flock of vultures all of the women working at Sakura Florists swooped down on Misao laughing and poking at the poor girl.

"Hey Misao, very smooth!"

"Misao, does he have a brother?!"

"You wanna share Misao!"

"So how did you meet him?"

Misao was forced back into the corner looking from one woman to the next, "Ugh, some room ladies?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

The chattering was quickly silenced and the crowd parted as the elderly woman quickly came in the room.

"Sorry Mrs. Genzai, it was my fault," said Misao as she got up from the dusty corner.

The petite old woman moved closer to Misao and looked around to make sure no others were lingering. She smiled devilishly and moved close to Misao who had to bend down to hear what the woman was saying, "Misao, listen if you want I can give you a flower to wear in your hair."

Misao smiled at the kindness her boss was showing her, "Oh thank you."

"This flower is said to have a aroma that entices men," the old woman added as she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Misao quickly rose up and walked with her back close to the wall to try and move around the old woman. She wasstunned to hear her strict boss talking about such a matter, especially since she had no intention of 'enticing' Aoshi, "Umm, thanks, but I umm…I'm going to were my hair up in a way that can't accommodate…a flower, but maybe next time."

The old woman moved slowly with her little feet trying to follow Misao, "But it really works! Trust me, how do you think I met Mr. Genzai?"

Misao choked as she quickly ran to the door to the back room.

It was about 7 o'clock when Misao got back to her apartment and before she could close the door Kaoru quickly stepped in.

"Kaoru!" said Misao surprised as she thought that Kaoru had to have been waiting for her.

Kaoru jumped on Misao and started pulling her face playfully, "Oh Misao, try and cheer up. We don't have to work at the bar tonight because their doing some renovation stuff so I planned our entire evening!"

Misao struggled to pronounce the words she wanted to say, "Kaoru…get off please…"

Kaoru jumped off and closed the apartment door that was left ajar, "Yeah Misao."

"Kaoru, sorry but I'm really not up for tonight."

"Misao? Are you still feeling bad?"

Misao's face lit up and she jumped on Kaoru's back and started pulling her face, "Nope! Aoshi came by today at the floral shop and I ended up making flowers that he gave to me and now he's taking me out to dinner."

Misao looked down at her friend's distorted face and asked earnestly, "Kaoru, will you help me get ready? He's coming at 8.

Kaoru managed to get Misao off her back, "Of course. What are friends for? But now I'll have to go home to Kenshin, who has Sanosuke over, lazy drunk," she thought out loud.

Misao smiled, thankful she had such a loyal friend, "Thanks Kaoru, I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Kaoru pushed Misao into her bedroom, "Don't worry about making it up to me. Just make sure you and this guy hit it off!"

Through the hour the girls were trying different clothes and shoes trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Well is it a formal dinner?" asked Kaoru as she pulled a shirt over the top of Misao's head.

"Well, probably. I dunno," replied Misao.

Kaoru looked at Misao in the shirt, dissatisfied, "OK, bring it out."

Misao off the shirt only in her undergarments and gave a puzzled look to Kaoru, "Bring what out?"

Kaoru sighed impatiently and marched over to Misao's closet and rummaged through the jungle of clothes. At the very back Kaoru picked up a hanger with a long white plastic bag covering the item of clothing.

Misao looked at the bag then to Kaoru, "Oh no. No."

Kaoru moved closer to Misao and dramatically pulled off the plastic covering, revealing a black airy marvel.

Misao stepped back towards the door as a smile appeared on Kaoru's face, "Kaoru, come on. We both know that I look like a fool in that. Besides don't you think that it's a bit formal for tonight?"

"Misao, you're gonna wear this dress, trust me, you'll knock him out. Besides look at the time."

Misao glanced at the digital clock beside her bed and it read 7:45.

She groaned and Kaoru knew that was it, "Now get over here and put this thing on."

By 8:00 Misao was pacing up and down her apartment looking at herself in the mirror each time she passed.

Kaoru looked up from a magazine she was reading, unable to concentrate with the sound of Misao's heels.

"Misao, relax. He's just being fashionably late that's all."

Misao stopped in front of her full length mirror a looked at herself then at Kaoru's reflection, "Kaoru, you don't think that this is a bit over doing it? I mean are you sure I look OK?"

"Misao you look great and we're not about to change our decision now."

"You mean your decision," she grumbled.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she returned to her reading.

Misao grabbed her long black coat and put it on in front of the mirror. She closed it then opened it and let it slide down around her bare shoulders.

The dress was black but made of a light delicate material. The two straps around her shoulders were a little less then an inch and the dress revealed her bare chest coming down into a low v where there was a large enough cameo brooch. The dress had a wrinkled effect through out and seemed to float behind her when she walked. It wasn't tight at all but showed her curves well enough. Misao had to admit she did like how the dress looked on her, but she never wore it out before and wasn't sure wearing it on a date with Aoshi was the most appropriate way to break it in, she was just afraid to tell Kaoru that. Afraid to admit that she was a little nervous about a boy.

Misao turned her head in the mirror, at least her hair looked nice. It was parted so most of it was on one side and was pulled back into a low loose bun that had a faux pearl and silver clip to secure it, but left wispy strands around her face. Her face had no glitter, which was a classy change. Just a nude looking color, a touch of light pink blush, and a smoky blue powdery eye shadow and to top it off a pair of open toe black heels, classy, elegant and satin. She wore no other jewelry except a pair of long dangling earrings with many silver strands and a black silk clutch purse.

Then at 8:10 the long awaited buzz came and Misao and Kaoru looked at each other knowing it was time. Misao pulled her coat back up and buttoned it up and walked over and pushed the button.

She swallowed, "Hello."

"Misao, you ready?" said the familiar voice.

"Yep I'll be down in a minute," she took her finger off the button and looked at Kaoru who got up from her seat, opened the door and bowed and gestured Misao through.

Misao didn't say anything but smiled as she waved goodbye to Kaoru who gave her two thumbs up as Misao walked into the elevator.

After a few floors down Misao arrived at ground level and stepped out and saw Aoshi waiting for her outside the window of the door looking out into the streets.

She opened the door slowly and walked out. He was wearing a modern tux with, what Misao took to be his habit, the first two buttons of his shirt were left undone. This was the moment, she wouldn't act all nervous or fidgety, and she just wanted to be Misao for him, just Misao.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," There was a silence where they just beamed at each other.

Then he put his hand ever so lightly on her back and lead her to his car where they drove to restaurant called 'The Glass House' and on the way they conversed comfortably, and Misao didn't hesitate to bring up the flowers.

"So you really didn't know I worked there?" she asked.

"Honestly, I didn't," he said enjoying Misao's interrogation as he made the final turn into The Glass House parking lot.

The laughed as they got out of the car, Misao just tripped a little.

They walked inside and waited to be seated. Misao looked around, it was lavish, with wine red carpeting and golden fixtures, beautiful wooden furniture, and many works of art. The host dressed in a traditional tux lead them up a wide set of stairs with statues of women at the ends and seated them amongst the many people to a table in the quieter area.

The host offered to take their coats and Aoshi gave him his and Misao did as well and sat down. Aoshi's face didn't show it but he was indeed impressed to see this clumsily cute girl who he saw fall and trip numerous times could possibly look so elegant and ladylike as she did that night. Aoshi took his spot opposite to Misao.

"You look very nice," he said as he finished ordering drinks for the two of them.

"Thank you, so do you," Misao replied, her cheeks reddened a little.

The waiter returned with their drinks and Misao and Aoshi ordered their meals. Misao looked around at the large open room filled with couples and groups talking and laughing with one another. Aoshi watched Misao look around.

Misao looked up at the larger than life chandelier hung above the middle of the room and she learned why this place was called The Glass House. The roof was made up of entirely of glass, even the walls were just large panels of glass that shaped the room.

"Wow…" she said quietly.

"You like it?" Aoshi asked as he sipped his red wine.

Misao regained her attention, "Oh yeah. Its really… pretty."

The waiter then returned with their dishes, "The fettuccini Alfredoand crab cakes for the lady and for you sir, fried rice with a fillet of grouper."

Their dishes were laid out in front of them still hot with steamy goodness.

They'd just picked up their forks when…

"Aoshi? Is that you?"

Aoshi and Misao looked up from their plates to see Megumi dressed in a black dress, but it totally unlike Misao's. It was strapless and was most plain as you went down despite the fact that it was designed to be tighter and show off her curves and it had a long slit revealing Megumi's long slender legs. She wore blood red lipstick and a deep red eye shadow and a diamonds adorn her ears and neck.

Aoshi put down his piece of fish, "Megumi…what are you doing?" He didn't sound too excited but almost distracted.

Megumi grinned, "Well I was just here with a few friends. I had no idea that you were going to be here." This had to be one of the first times Megumi was actually telling the truth to Aoshi, "Oh and who is this?"

Megumi looked down to see Misao looking from Aoshi to her.

"Oh, Misao," said Misao as she extended her hand.

"From that bar right?" Megumi shook her hand.

"Yeah."

"Umm, dear," Megumi used her index finger and wiped it along the side of her ownmouth.

"Oh, excuse me," Misao quickly grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth to find a large smear of white sauce on the napkin.

"Well I guess I'll see you later on tonight," Megumi said as she walked behind Aoshi heading to her table and put her hand on Aoshi and moved it along his back until she walked too far.

Misao looked at Aoshi and Aoshi looked at Misao, both with blank faces until they both broke out in laughter. They laughed because Megumi didn't realize it but her dress was caught in the back ofher bright red underwear!

"Well she'll be turning heads alright!" said Misao as she finished her last giggle.

Aoshi smirked at Misao's silliness and they both continued with their meal. Megumi had just sat down with her friends who started laughing. Aoshi and Misao looked over and saw Megumi jump up and turned to see the sight of her mockery. She quickly pulled out her dress and ran into the washroom and Misao and Aoshi kept their heads down as she passed by and tried their best to hide their humor.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from my trip! As you can see I've updated and hope to do so soon. Today I missed school because our flight which was on the second of January got delayed two hours and me and my family ended up getting home at five in the morning of January third, which was the day back to school..today. So if I was to go to school which starts at eight in the morning I would only have a hour and a half of sleep. So my parents let me and my brother stay home and I updated. This chapter was actually done before I left I just had to make some final touches. So....yeah I'll update soon and that'sthat. Oh and thank you to everyone for the reviews your so nice!


	8. Confession And Competition

Misao and Aoshi had just finished their meals and were sipping white wine.

"So just how did you end up becoming the manager for a big shot like Megumi?" asked Misao as she swirled the contents of her glass in front of her eyes watching a blurred vision of Aoshi pour more drink for himself.

He smirked, "It's a long story."

"It's a long night," Misao leaned over putting her elbows on the table.

Aoshi sighed perhaps talking about it would be best, "It was my first year of college and I met this guy. He was smart, a smooth talker around people, and popular. He was in my roommate on campus until his rich dad bought him an apartment around the later years. His father was a big shot at a record label and was searching for some new talent at the college. His son and me became buddies and we looked out for each other, helped each other out. We got into a few fights and junk, the college stuff. As it turned out his father was getting him into the business showing him the ropes and got him taking courses to help."

Misao listened intently glass still at hand.

Aoshi stopped and took a rather large gulp of wine and continued.

"Believe it or not I was trying to become a writer," he looked up and waited for Misao's reaction.

She smiled kindly; it suited him more than a manager.

"The only problem was money was becoming scarce by the later years and my works weren't managing to get published. I didn't want my friend to know I didn't want anyone's help. I wanted to prove that I could get through this alone. But he figured it out and I told him I didn't want his money. He said he wasn't offering anything except an opportunity. He offered me a job at the record label. He was getting up the ranks pretty fast and I was under his supervision. His father retired and he soon took over. I worked my way up and soon had a steady income but my writing career wasn't panning out as I planned and I had an opportunity at the label if I quit school and took it as a full time job. I did and when the label found Megumi they saw her as a long shot but were willing to take the risk. They decided to give me a chance to see what I could make of Megumi. My friend told me that the guys at the top said that if I could make Megumi work than I'd have a secure foothold in the company, my initiation. So pushed for it and here I am."

There was a pause and Misao took a deep breath, "Wow."

Aoshi took another gulp from his glass finishing it, "Well that's all in past now. First I was just a way to get by then it just became the easy way out."

"Easy way out?" question Misao.

"Think about it if I really wanted to succeed I would kept on my writing, right?"

Misao looked at Aoshi with such fascination. He didn't think being the manager of a superstar is successful. He gave up a dream…

Aoshi noticed how solemn the conversation was becoming; "It's just too bad I got stuck with a nitwit like Megumi."

Misao laughed surprised at his bluntness, "Aoshi!"

He shrugged, "Oh come on Misao. As if you don't think so."

Misao grinned but was unable to deny the truth.

They both glanced over at Megumi chattering away at her table, making sure all the attention was one her.

Misao looked over at Aoshi, "But you must have a good amount of money by now so why don't you just quit and see if you can continue with your writing and just keep a small job on the side?"

Aoshi sighed, "I would like nothing more than to be rid of Megumi and the whole flashy life all together and settle down but unfortunately Megumi and the label has me on a line with a contract that has me secured for another good couple years."

Misao looked at him sympathetically, "But you've done so much for the label they have no appreciation and respect for what you want to do?"

He grunted, "All the successful work I've done is what makes the label want to keep me on a tight leash. I can't even tried to get fired because of some technicalities in the contract. I'd just get demoted but they won't let me go until the contract is up. And as I'm sure you could see Megumi wouldn't exactly let me walk so easily. Since we met she's being uselessly flirting with me."

"So I've noticed. She seems to act strange when I'm around," said Misao.

"She's like that with every girl who wants to even be just friends with me. Chases them away like some dog guarding a bone. You're actually one of the girls I managed to see more than once, so I'd consider yourself lucky."

Misao nodded as they looked over at Megumi once again. Her table was laughing loudly most likely at a corny joke she told. All the people Megumi surrounded herself with were admirers sucking up.

Just then the room filled with soft music. Couples started getting up to go to the dance floor and Aoshi and Misao looked at each other across the table until Aoshi pushed his chair back and stood up. Misao was about to get up herself to take his hand and dance but Misao spotted a pale hand with red nail polish appear on his shoulder then Megumi popped out from behind him.

She walked around him to face him directly, "Aoshi, would you mind taking me to dance? All of my friends have already paired up." She put out her hand for Aoshi to take.

Misao watched feeling quiet offend.

Aoshi with a unsure expression on his face looked from Megumi to Misao then Megumi again, "Ugh Megumi, me and Misao,"

But Aoshi was unable to finish this sentence. Megumi had snatched him around the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Aoshi looked back at Misao, his expression a mixture of 'I'm sorry' and 'Do you see what I mean?'

So the couple twirled and dipped each other to the music and Misao was left alone at her table watching the man she was supposed to be dancing with being taken prisoner by an obsessive, greedy and foolish thing disguised with glamour and shine. How could she let someone she cared more deeply for then she herself probably realized be subjected to such unhappiness.

Misao looked over to Aoshi being swung around flimsily by giggling Megumi, 'I have to do something.'

The song ended and the people on the dance floor dispersed back to their tables. Misao eyes followed Megumi to her table where she told her friend she'd be going to freshen up. As soon as Aoshi sat down Misao broke out of her gaze and smiled to him.

"Sorry," he said.

"It wasn't your fault," she said as she got up. "I'm just gonna go to the washroom. Be back in a sec."

Misao caught up with Megumi and followed her into the ladies' room. Megumi walked in front of the mirror and opened her purse to pull out her lipstick and powder. Misao walked to the mirror beside her silently.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Misao as she pulled out her own lipstick after a moment's pause.

"Very much. You?" replied Megumi as she continued to touch up.

Misao gave a sarcastic smile Megumi saw in the mirror.

Misao turned to face Megumi, "Listen I know about your little plan with your bosses to keep Aoshi on a chain and how you want him all to yourself."

Megumi chuckled mockingly, "Well aren't you observant." She leaned closer to Misao her eyes narrowed, "Listen you silly girl. You think you know so much? Well chew on this, Aoshi might have told you that managing me was a risk the company was willing to take but that's nothing further than the truth. Whether or not you knew Aoshi had a friend in the label and when the company was astounded with my talents and took me on his friend fancied me. As a matter of fact he was practically my little dog. He said he'd do anything for me, and I assume you could guess what happened from there. When I first laid eyes on Aoshi I wanted him to mine. Unfortunately he didn't feel exactly the same. So I decided that if I couldn't have him no one could. So I got my dog to make sure I got Aoshi to be my manager and of course that was a complete success thanks to my unsurpassed beauty and charm. Then my dog just wasn't useful anymore and I discarded him."

She flung her hair back causing some of it to whip Misao in the face who was unflinching.

Megumi collected her makeup and was about to start to walk out when Misao put her arm out blocking her path.

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked impatiently.

"I have a proposition for you Megumi. A competition for Aoshi's freedom, you and me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And what exactly do you plan on loosing to me on?"

Misao was quiet for a moment. This was all happening so fast, it wasn't at all her intention to go this route, but if it would give her a chance to help Aoshi….

"OK, we each have a choice on what to compete on, two events. If I win you rip up Aoshi's contract and walk out of his life."

Megumi smiled slyly, "And if I win I don't ever want to see you in the same building as Aoshi. You will break all contact with him. Agreed?"

Misao nodded, "Agreed."

The two of them shook heads confidently.

Megumi left Misao to return to her friends, "I'll get back to you tomorrow night. Make sure you have your choice ready by then." And she left.

Misao let out a long sigh and was a bit shaken. She'd just challenged a pop star. Who could know what Megumi could have planned for Misao, and if she failed…

'Don't worry Misao. She has to play in your court too,' Misao thought to herself and then smiled. 'And I just got a great idea."

* * *

A/N: Curious to what Misao and Megumi are think of eh? All I'm gonna say its gonna be a show down! Oh and I noticed that I didn't get as many as reviews for the last chapter as I did the others, probably because I made you guys wait for the new chapter for over a week because of vacation. I told you I'm sorry and not to forget about my story! Wai! It was just about to get good! Come back my reviewers! Come Back!!!  
Toodles . (Wai!) 


	9. Wai!

Red light and the car slowed to a stop with Misao and Aoshi inside. It was about 11:00pm and dinner ended quiet nicely with a dance and dessert and a last bottle of wine when Misao decided it was time for her to go home for work tomorrow.

"Aoshi?" she said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" said Aoshi still looking at the streetlight waiting for green.

'Should I tell him?' Misao thought to herself. She had not told Aoshi of her and Megumi's conversation and challenge for his freedom. Unsure of how he would react, Misao kept putting it off through the night.

"Umm…nothing," Misao said loosing her nerve.

"Misao you've being doing that almost all night, what do you want to tell me?" he asked as the light turned green and stepped on the gas.

Misao tried to smile but her expression still looked troubled and Aoshi sensed this as he glanced over at her.

"Misao don't make me find out the hard way," he said and used his spare hand to reach over to Misao and give her tickle.

Misao squirmed and batted his playful hand way but couldn't keep herself from giggling, which lifted her mood for the moment.

Then it was quiet between them as Aoshi pulled into the front of Misao's building.

"So you working at the club tomorrow night?" he asked as she grabbed her purse and just opened the door.

Misao smiled, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe I'll drop by for a drink?"

Misao was delighted to hear that Aoshi was showing interest in seeing her again, especially so soon. She tried her best to control her widening smile and longing to shout out in happiness.

"I'll see you their then," she managed to say.

Then Aoshi leaned closer to her. Misao didn't move and when they both lowered their eyes their lips found each other and share a long and tender embrace.

When Aoshi released Misao's lips he stayed nose to nose with Misao, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Misao whispered and she pulled herself out of the car and closed the door. Aoshi drove out the pave driveway and waved back to Misao who did the same.

Misao watched him until he was out of site and sighed blissfully and did a twirl on her heel and proceeded to her apartment. When she closed and locked her door for the night Misao was having bittersweet feelings about this night. Aoshi's kiss was amazing but telling him about her competition with Megumi wasn't going to be.

'How on earth am I gonna explain this to him without risking him getting upset,' Misao thought as she undressed and put on her pajamas. 'It would suck if our first kiss would be our last,' and her mood sank at the notion of this.

She walked to her bathroom and started removing her makeup. The dark eye makeup ran a little with the water Misao splashed on her face. She used some liquid cleanser and scrubbed then dried her clean face with the white towel.

Gazing at herself in the mirror Misao decided she couldn't lie to Aoshi especially since he would have to find out eventually, better it came from her than Megumi. She'd have to risk his anger, hopefully if things worked in her fortune then he would understand. Misao glanced at the clock and quickly took some mouthwash and shook the uneasy thoughts from her mind and laid herself down to sleep grateful for the comfort her pleasant dreams would bring her that night.

"Good Morning! This is 102.1 at 9 o'clock this morning," said the radio next to Misao that had just clicked on.

'Nine?' she thought. 'Oh that's right no flower shop today.' Misao recalled how she told Mrs. Genzai last week that she would be taking three days off starting today.

She reached over to her radio and turned it up and rolled over onto her back and listened to some music to wake her up. Around 9:15 she got out of bed or more fell out of it, and walked to the kitchen to set some water boiling and took out a bowl, a coffee cup, a packet of oatmeal, and some green tea. After everything was set up Misao walked into the washroom and did her morning routine. By the time she finished brushing her teeth the kettle was at rolling boil and she quickly unplugged it from the wall, electric kettles were so much more efficient. She poured the water into the bowl and cup and mixed in the oatmeal and steeped her tea and brought it all in front of her T.V. and flipped through the channels to stop and watch an hour of a morning show.

When the show ended Misao brought her used cup and bowl and washed them then put them away. She'd just turned off the tap when there was a knock at her door. Misao walked quickly into her room to grab a silk robe and then opened the door.

"Yes?," asked Misao as she turned the knob. "What the…"

But the hallway was quiet and undisturbed. Misao poked her head out of the door but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She stepped out into the hall when she heard a crinkling sound beneath her foot. There in front of her door on the dusty floor was an envelope with her name on it.

'A letter?' she thought.

Misao brought the letter inside and closed her door. She sat down in her kitchen and ripped opened the sealed envelope. Inside was a cream colored paper that had a familiar perfume smell that she could place.

She unfolded the paper and quickly glanced down to see the name of 'Megumi Takani.'

The name flooded Misao's thoughts with the events of last night, particularly the challenge. She had completely forgotten about it until now.

She read the letter:

'_Good morning Misao,_

_I hope you slept well because tonight you'll be needing all of your energy. I have decided upon my challenge and it will take place tonight at your bar, The Shrine. All of the arrangements have been made to accommodate us, so be ready. _

_From the beautiful _

_Megumi Takani._

_P.S._

_Practicing in the shower won't help you on stage_.'

Misao froze as she read these last lines again and again. Sing? She had to sing in front of all those people? It was true Misao did like to sing in the shower but so did half the population of the world and that didn't make them all stage worthy. She slowly set the letter down on her kitchen counter and walked to her bathroom and shut the door.

She looked in the mirror, 'How bad could it possibly be? After all I'm not that bad…'

Then different scenarios started brewing in her head. Misao left eye started to twitch.

Outside her apartment the birds all took flight at once and scattered into the air and people in the streets all looked up at the building as the echo of Misao's scream carried through the city.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for making this my most successful story yet. So what do you guys think? It probably was obvious Misao would have to sing, after all Megumi is a singer. The next chapter will be out either later on today or tomorrow, I'm just firing through this.  
Toodles! 


	10. First Steps to Success

That afternoon Misao kept herself busy all day. First taking a hour shower, scrubbing her skin until it hurt, cleaning her apartment top to bottom in every nook and cranny, sorting through her clothes and organizing them within her closet. She was doing everything she could to not think of singing at The Shrine.

It was about 4:30 when Misao had finished her cleaning spree and allowed herself to sit in her comfy chair in front of the t.v. Not wanting to let her thoughts wander she looked around her apartment studying various things. Her eyes darted this way and that until her gaze passed over the letter.

Glaring at it Misao's thoughts were of Megumi laughing in her annoying 'I'm better than you' laugh, and her fancy clothes and flashy makeup, and her stupid fans falling at her feet as she got up and sang on a stage….

Misao jumped up from her seat and walked beeline to the letter. She took it to the bathroom where she ripped it up into tiny little pieces.

"I hate you! Stupid, prissy, annoying…" she muttered.

She threw the little bits of paper into the toilet and flushed them down watching each one be sucked away with mild satisfaction.

The phone rang and Misao looked to from the washroom and marched over to it, annoyed with its untimely interruption.

"What do you want!" she said.

"Misao! What's that matter with you? Its me Kaoru," said the phone. "What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Misao sighed and put her hand to her head and massaged it to calm herself, "Kaoru, I think you need to get over here."

"Why? What happened Misao?" said Kaoru concerned.

"No. No, nothing happened I'm fine. Look I'll explain when you get here."

"OK, I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you soon," and Kaoru hung up.

Misao put her phone down and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a tee and watched 8 minutes of a movie before Kaoru knocked at her door.

"Its open," yelled Misao as she pressed the power button to turn of the t.v.

Kaoru came in a took off her jacket and purse and sat on the couch, "So what's up?"

Misao could bare keep eye contact with Kaoru as she struggled to find words, "Kaoru…I… Did you here anything happening at the club tonight?"

Kaoru looked puzzled, "Yeah, the boss called and told me Megumi was going to be singing in competition so some other person. What does that have to do with you?"

"Kaoru," Misao couldn't think of an easier way to say it. "I'm going to be singing against Megumi."

Kaoru's eyes opened wide then she started to laugh, "Oh come on Misao."

Misao frowned and yelled over Kaoru's laughter, "Kaoru I'm serious! Last night Aoshi told me he's stuck with being manager for Megumi because of some unbreakable contract and I challenged Megumi!"

Kaoru laughter was silenced. The look on Misao's face was too genuinely upset to be lying, "And if you win I assume Aoshi's contract is broken?"

Misao nodded.

Kaoru took a deep breath, Misao need her help now. She stood up, "OK. Well then we can't just sit here. Come on grab your uniform we're going to the club."

"Kaoru, but its not even 6," said Misao.

"So? The boss should be there and hopefully if the equipment is set up we could get some practice in."

"Practice?"

Kaoru grinned and pulled Misao up from her chair and dragged her into her room. Misao quickly found her uniform thanks to her excessive cleaning and threw them and her makeup into a backpack.

The pair walked outside and drove downtown until they reached their place of work.

Kaoru and Misao got out of the car and walked to the locked front doors of The Shrine.

"Kaoru, I'm not sure this is such a great idea. What if there's people getting ready for tonight in there?" said Misao anxiously.

Kaoru knocked on the door, "Hey open up it's me Kaoru! Misao how do you plan to sing for a full house if you can't sing to a fraction of that? Besides you weren't that bad at my kareoke party last month."

"Kareoke? Kaoru I don't remember that."

The door was opened by a young woman dressed in The Shrine uniform and smiled at the girls, "Come in," she said.

"Misao you wouldn't remember because you got smashed. But that's not the point," said Kaoru as she took the chairs down from one of the small tables in front of the stage.

"Misao, how long have I known you, three years? And you were always the most free spirited, funniest, and caring person I've known. And that's why I know you could find the courage to do this. Because you care about this guy, and because you love doing spontaneous stuff, you could find the guts to just be yourself. Misao I know who you are and I know you could get on that stage and sing your heart out to a bunch of strangers even if Megumi's a singing superstar. You just need to find yourself again."

Misao didn't know what to say. No one has ever had so much faith in her before. She could only nod her head to Kaoru as she remembered all those crazy things she used do, entering a arm wrestling competition with a bunch of muscular guys, rolling in the snow with her bathing suit…good times.

"OK, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled, glad that Misao had finally come to her senses, "Good now we have to decided on a few things. First what are you going to challenge Megumi to?"

Misao sat down and set her backpack beside her and smiled mischievously, "Well I was thinking of a drinking competition."

Kaoru laughed, "That's great. Could you imagine her stumbling around in her heels? And what song are you going to sing?"

"No idea."

"Well I don't think the boss will let us play any old time rock n' roll so we're out of luck there. Hmmm how about Alanis Morissette's Eight Easy Steps?"

"I don't know her too well, but I guess we could get by with it."

"OK, well you go get changed into your uniform and I'll go grab mine from the car and get the CD."

Misao nodded and walked off into the bathroom to change as Kaoru went back outside.

The washrooms were dark illuminated by a light that gave everything a purple glow. She changed in the first stall and took out her makeup while standing in front of the mirror. First Misao opened a makeup kit with varying shades of blues and purples and took a small brush and applied it on her eyelids with a little black liner. Then some powder foundation on the forehead, chin and cheeks along with some deep rose blush. Then just some lipstick and gloss, but as Misao applied her almost nude lipstick something pulled on her memory…lips?

Last night, her kiss with Aoshi…. Almost hypnotically Misao started to apply the lip gloss but still something else was trying to get her to remember something important to her…

Just then the washroom door swung open and in came Kaoru with her burnt CD in her hands.

"Got it," she said.

"Great, so now we just have to get the band to play it and make sure I can sing it," said Misao as she put away her makeup.

Kaoru went into the same stall Misao did and changed. Misao waited for her. When she came out wearing the identical red and gold oriental style sleeveless shirts and black miniskirts with tall black high heeled boots. Kaoru quickly touched up her makeup and they left the washroom.

They went to the empty DJ's area on stage and put the CD in and played Eight Easy Steps. Misao had heard it a few times and did like it. It was shorter and not too difficult to remember. They listened to it a good couple times while sipping some juice from the bar.

"So you think you could do?" asked Kaoru after they finished listening to it for the 10th time.

Misao took a deep breath, the thoughts of her brave self vivid in mind, "Yeah…I could do this."

"Good lets get to work."

Misao walked up on stage and took notice of the club's employees coming in to get ready for work. Kaoru made sure the microphone was hooked up right and handed it to Misao.

"Now I'll play the song with the lyrics and you just sing along," instructed Kaoru.

Misao took the microphone and brought it up to her face as Kaoru started the music. Misao closed her eyes and started tapping her foot and lightly bobbed her head to the rhythm. The song started up and the first words came and Misao sang with it, strongly, confidently, she had to. She knew what she was fighting for would be worth it.

Kaoru watched satisfied as she pushed Misao to repeat the song over and over and eventually lowered it so you could barely hear it and managed to get the club band to practice it with Misao who only got better and better each time. Kaoru pushed Misao and the band to perfection and the other employees crowded around and cheered them on. Misao relished the encouragement and freedom she felt, and the stage didn't seem like such a awful place.

"YEAH!" cried Misao as she just finished the song once more and decided to let herself and the band take a break.

As she got down Kaoru offered her water, but not before she got many pats on the back and nods of approval on a job well done.

"See? I told you that you could do it no problem," said Kaoru.

Misao smiled in gratitude as she quickly drank down the bottle of water.

"Now the club will open in about 15 minutes so lets clean up and get ready for tonight. Misao I'm really proud of you."

The crowd dispersed and went to work to prepare and left only Misao and Kaoru standing by themselves on the dance floor in front of the stage.

"Kaoru, I couldn't have done this without you," said Misao as she reached up to hug Kaoru.

Kaoru hugged Misao back, "Yes you could've kid. You just needed reassurance and I'm there for you."

Misao and Kaoru released each other.

"Now come on we have to go get the bar ready."

Misao followed Kaoru to the bar and started cleaning some glasses with a cloth humming 'her' tune, glowing.

'Bring it on.'

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Just wanna say I apply a disclaimer to the song Eight Easy Steps by Alanis Morissette. I thought I could see Misao singing this song, oh and don't wanna hear that you don't like the song or that Misao would never sing it because I really don't care, it my fic. Thanks again to all the reviews, luv you guys! Now the final showdown is coming up and if you guys read closely enough you'll know something intresting is about to happen to Misao....(kinda obvious but oh well).  
Toodles All! 


	11. Sing It Loud! Sing It Proud!

It was about 9 o'clock by the time the first trickle of clubbers started coming in and Misao kept a close eye on the front doors for Megumi as she was whipping up cocktails. Ten…Eleven and still no sign of Megumi.

"Maybe she backed out?" said Kaoru as she appeared beside Misao and started to pour vodka in a martini glass.

"No…Megumi wouldn't back out. She's too full of herself to," replied Misao.

"Well tell me if she shows up."

"Yeah."

Misao weaved her way through the large crowd dancing to the music and set her tray on a table and handed out her drinks.

"One Dirty Martini, Roman Coke, and Strawberry Daiquiri."

"Thanks," said one of the men sitting at the table handing Misao a tip.

"Thank you."

Misao turned around to attend her other tables when someone grabbed her around her arms startling her.

"Where's my drink?"

Lips pressed Misao's who when she realized how familiar they were accepted them willingly.

'Oh my God Aoshi! I completely forgot!'

Misao put her hand to Aoshi's chest and gently pushed him away, "Aoshi…I kind of forgot about tonight. I was really busy and there's something I need to tell you,"

But Misao couldn't finish her sentence, the stage exploded with lights and sparkle and music started up and out walked Megumi in all her splendor with microphone in hand.

"Good evening everybody as you its karaoke at The Shrine tonight."

Misao's jaw dropped, 'When did she get here?'

Megumi looked her way and winked, "So sit back, relax and enjoy."

She turned on her heel and walked back to the end of the stage and slowly raised her arms as the music grew louder and the crowd noisier. Then Megumi turned around again and brought the microphone to her mouth,

_"I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
Another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this"_

Megumi walked strongly down to the front of the stage nearing the cheering crowd. She started moving her body to the music while keeping perfectly in tune.

_"I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_Uh, uh_

_Hahahaha _

_Need to lay down_

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day!"_

The club burst out in applause and Misao and Aoshi were pushed around.

"Misao, did you know Megumi was playing here tonight?" yelled Aoshi.

"That's what I wanted to tell you see," yelled back Misao but once again Megumi cut her off.

"Now I don't know how many of you are aware of this but me and my dear friend Misao Makimachi decided to have a little fun tonight and she challenged me to a karaoke competition."

Only Misao could really understand the sarcasm dripping from Megumi's voice. On stage the spotlight on Megumi moved around to find Misao beside Aoshi. Aoshi looked confused and Misao froze.

"This club's very own Misao Makimachi! Give up everyone!" yelled Megumi.

Applause erupted around Misao and Aoshi.

"Get up here Misao!"

Misao looked up at Aoshi who had a bewildered look on his face. Misao opened her mouth to try and explain but arms from all around them were reaching out and pulling her towards the stage and away from Aoshi.

Misao was thrown at the base of the stage and had no choice but to climb up at the demand of the crowd and spotlight. She walked up beside Megumi and stood awkwardly.

"So you guys wanna see her sing!" yelled Megumi. "Do you wanna see if she could beat me?"

She was answered with shouts of approval and handed the microphone to Misao, "Don't trip Misao."

"Not before you," said Misao under her breath.

Megumi walked to the back of the stage and stood off to the side and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms watching Misao.

'This'll be good,' she thought to herself. 'How could a bartender beat a professional singer?'

Misao wasn't sure what to say with the microphone in her hand, "Good evening everyone." She met eyes with Aoshi, "And I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends and a special someone who I really hope can forgive me for this."

No one in the crowd really understood this but Misao caught sight of Kaoru standing beside Kenshin near the back of the club smiling. There was also a muffled sound of someone laughing alone.

"Alright then," said Misao and walked further down the stage nearer to the band and the spotlight dimmed.

Misao talked with band, idle talk really, but it helped to calm herself. She stretched her neck and rolled it to loosen herself up. The music started playing and Misao walked out center stage, the lights were keep dim but smaller lights of different colors moved around the room.

Misao took one last look at Aoshi who was still perplexed as to why Misao would sing against Megumi but gave her a smile anyway.

Misao closed her eyes and got ready…

"_How to stay paralyzed by fear of abandonment  
__How to defer to men in solve-able predicaments  
__How to control someone to be a carbon copy of you  
__How to have that not work and have them run away from you_

_How to keep people at arm's length and never get too close  
__How to mistrust the ones you supposedly love the most  
__How to pretend you're fine and don't need help from anyone  
__How to feel worthless unless you're serving or helping someone."_

'Now louder and stronger.'

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps  
__A course of a lifetime you'll never forget  
__I'll show you how to in eight easy steps  
__I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best_

'Calm and slower.'

_How to hate women when you're supposed to be a feminist  
__How to play all pious when you're really a hypocrite  
__How to hate god when you're a pray-er and a spiritualist  
__How to sabotage your fantasies by fears of success_

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps  
__A course of a lifetime you'll never forget  
__I'll show you how to in eight easy steps  
__I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best_

_I've been doing research for years  
__I've been practicing my ass off  
__I've been training my whole life for this moment I swear to you  
__Culminating just to be this well-versed leader before you_

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps  
__A course of a lifetime you'll never forget  
__I'll show you how to in eight easy steps  
__I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best_

_How to lie to yourself and thereby to everyone else  
__How to keep smiling when you're thinking of killing yourself  
__How to numb a la holic to avoid going within  
__How to stay stuck in blue by blaming them for everything_

_I'll teach you all this in eight easy steps  
__A course of a lifetime you'll never forget  
__I'll show you how to in eight easy steps  
__I'll show you how leadership looks when taught by the best!"_

'Go for it.'

"YEAH!" Misao raised her free arm and jumped into the air. When her feet returned to the stage and she opened her eyes she saw everyone going wild.

Everyone clapping and shouting, even Aoshi. The shouts soon harmonized into a chant.

"MISAO! MISAO! MISAO!…"

Misao was in disbelief at the warm response. She never experienced anything like the stage before. It was invigorating and beautiful in its own way.

Megumi walked out to the center of the stage by Misao with a pout on her face. Misao threw the microphone into her hands and ran down the stage onto the floor to return to Aoshi's side.

The crowded parted, still cheering, as she ran around looking for Aoshi.

"Misao!" he yelled and jumped up.

"Aoshi!"

She ran to him. He caught her in his arms and she wrapped hers around him tightly. The crowd cheered if possible even louder.

'She can explain later…' he thought as he brought her closer and lifted her off her feet and leaned back and her lips fell onto his.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it might have been a little annoying to read or to scroll through those songs but I liked them and they're relatively short so bare with me. Don't for get to ready and review, its only proper manners. Can't wait to see what yoy gotta say. Toodles my beloved reviewers. 


	12. Forgiveness & Sake

"So I think earned to know the reason why you sang against Megumi," said Aoshi as he put down another shot and slammed the glass down on the bar counter.

He and Misao were now sitting at the bar drinking. The applauding crowd died down and resumed to dancing to the traditional DJ music.

Misao ordered one more coke and drank it just the same as Aoshi before gathering herself to answer him, "Aoshi I want you to promise me that you won't get mad, at least not until tomorrow because tonight's not over."

Aoshi had enough of Misao trying to work her way around the question, "Misao."

Misao caught the serious lecturing tone in his voice, "OK. Aoshi when you took me out to dinner and I went to the washroom I ran into Megumi."

Right away Aoshi knew this wasn't going to be good and remained silent waiting for Misao to continue.

"She told me something different then what you did about how you got stuck being manager for her. Now Aoshi before you say anything I want you to know I don't put much faith in Megumi's word but I'm certain she wasn't lying. Remember how you told me about that friend of yours who first got you into the label?"

Aoshi nodded.

"Well…" Misao didn't know how to put this lightly and decided to get it over with and spoke rather quickly, "She said she had your friend wrapped around her finger and when she first came to the label she really liked you. But when she realized you weren't interested in her she decided she'd make your friend lie to you and make you her manager so that she could keep close to you even if you didn't like it."

Aoshi's face was expressionless and cold. He looked away from Misao and stared at the bottles on the wall that distorted his reflection. Misao waited for a response with concern in her eyes, but none came. Aoshi only gestured for another round to the bartender.

Misao lowered her eyes when she spoke again, "That's not all Aoshi."

'Great,' he thought as he shifted his position to face Misao again. 'As if the first half wasn't bad enough.'

Misao blew out some air to prepare, "I decided to challenge Megumi to two events of our own choice. Singing against her was her own challenge and there's still my own…" There was a moment's pause. "And if I win this competition then Megumi will rip up your binding contract. But if I loose I…." Misao couldn't bring herself to say such a disheartening scenario.

"And if you loose you have to stay away from me and break all ties."

Misao looked up to Aoshi wide-eyed, tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded her head as she muffled back a sob.

Aoshi sighed and turned around to his drink and gulped it down. He held the glass in his hand studying it, not wanting to make eye contact with Misao.

"So that was what was bothering you when I drove you home?" he asked distantly.

Misao nodded, the tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Yes," she said quietly.

Misao tried to swallow the lump in her throat. The worst had happened, he was angry and the disappointed tone of his voice only made her feel all the more terrible about keeping this from him.

"Misao you should have told me."

"I know but I didn't know how to explain this without," Misao paused and spoke quietly, "Without loosing you."

It was quiet between them for what seem like forever until the silence was broken by whom you could only guess.

"So there's out little performer," said Megumi as she walked up to the two of them.

Aoshi turned himself back to the bar and slouched over his drink. Misao sat in her seat still looking grimly at the floor.

Megumi put her hands on her hips that were, for the better part, covered by a little silver dress that was covered in sequins. It was probably the shortest length possible and it was suspend by thin spaghetti straps.

"Ooh," she said as she noticed the distance and silence between Aoshi and Misao. She leaned over Aoshi, putting on hand on his back. "I imagine Misao here told you about our gamble." Her voice was sounding sarcastically sympathetic. She made a face that was supposed to look sad and leaned closer to Aoshi, her lips level with his ear, "What's the matter darling?"

Misao looked up and glared at Megumi still whispering in Aoshi's ear. She moved closer, he didn't move. Megumi brought her lips to his ear and weakly kissed them, and lightly bit his ear lobe.

Aoshi instantly jumped up from his seat and put distance between himself and the two women

before him.

Megumi stood smiling slyly. Misao now standing, anxiety etched on her face and rivers running down her cheeks.

Aoshi looked to each of them as he backed away, "I need to get out of here." He looked to Megumi with disgust who didn't seem insulted by this, "You…stay the hell away from me."

Megumi gave a shrill laugh, "Well that will be a little hard to do considering you have to come to work tomorrow."

Aoshi breathed heavily, anger burning in his eyes, he turned quickly and started to walk to the door at a fast pace. Misao moved around Megumi to chase after him but a slender hand grasped her wrist.

"Don't forget, we have something to settle tonight," she said cunningly.

Misao, still distraught, gathered herself. She wouldn't look weak in front of Megumi, "I haven't. Just be prepared to loose."

Misao wrenched her hand from the woman's grasp and ran after Aoshi who just went through the doors.

"Aoshi! Aoshi!" Misao cried as she ran after the tall figure in the parking lot darkness.

Aoshi stopped and turned around. His emotions were out of control, anger, confusion, helplessness…

"Aoshi," breathed Misao, panting as she came up to him. "Please don't go. Please Aoshi. I still have to beat Megumi and… I really need your support on this."

Aoshi face flickered with sympathy, for both of them.

Misao gave a uneasy sigh, "Look I can't do this without you. Shit Aoshi, this was for you." Tears were welling up in her eyes once again, "All of this," she spread her arms out and dropped them to her side again, "Just for you. Look tomorrow, next week or for the whole year, be angry with me OK? I probably deserve it for going behind your back like I did, but please, just for tonight…I need you on this."

Aoshi gazed at Misao. Her pathetic appearance was depressing and it pulled on a heartstring. He still felt for Misao and knew in truth she went out of her way for him. He couldn't let her be in pain like she was without him trying to make it all better. Aoshi took a step closer to Misao, dwarfing her.

Misao lowered her head as he approached. She didn't feel like she was worthy for him anymore, shamed with embarrassment. She could smell his familiar scent as his broad chest stood in front of her. Tears once again broke free of Misao's desperate hold and sobs consumed her.

A hand reached out to Misao's chin and lifted it to gaze into the eyes that were once ice, now still firm but soft with compassion. Misao's breathing became unsteady as Aoshi used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. Misao's hands moved up and gently wrapped around his that was cradling her face. Misao lifted herself on to the tips of toes and Aoshi tilted and lowered himself. Their lips found each other. It wasn't passionate or strong, only light and soft, like a dream.

Aoshi lifted from Misao and she touched down back to the pavement. Simplistic but deep emotions were vivid in their eyes. Aoshi put his arm around Misao's shoulder and slowly they walked back to the doors of the club

As they opened the double doors a few heads turned as the cold fall air rushed in, but the first face they saw was Megumi who immediately pushed through the crowd to get to them.

"Oh how cute, the bickering couple made up."

She wasn't smiling and sounded bitter.

'They weren't supposed to make up. Oh well, just a wrinkle. There's no way Misao could win against me.'

"So Misao, lets get this over with. What's your challenge?"

Misao felt Aoshi's arm around her tighten slightly but then relax.

"Well Megumi, hope you could hold liquor better than a tune," said Misao as she and Aoshi pushed past Megumi heading for the bar.

Megumi stood there for a moment with a look so terrifying it would scare the children way. She turned on her high heel and followed Misao and Aoshi to the bar.

'So she thinks she could out drink me. Ha! Superstars are notorious for drinking," thought Megumi. But in the back of her mind she recalled, or at least as much as she could remember, the time when she went out binge drinking with a few friends, got drunk and damaged so public property.

Misao took a seat next to the bar with Aoshi standing supportively behind her. Megumi sat at the barstool next to Misao giving her the evil eye. The crowd sensing tension between the two swarmed around them.

After a brief period of staring each other down Megumi slammed her palm on the bar counter that summoned a bartender.

"Drink of choice Misao?" asked Megumi.

"Sake OK with you?" replied Misao.

Megumi leaned over to Misao, close to her face and spoke in a quiet but harsh voice, "It won't make a difference, so drink whatever you please."

The bartender walked further down the bar to get two shot glasses and a few bottles of sake. She turned to head back to the table when Kaoru stepped in front of her.

"Tsubame, let me take care of this," said Kaoru, kindly taking the tray from the timid young woman and took it two Megumi and Misao.

Kaoru set the tray down and started to pour the sake into the glasses.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" asked Misao.

"What does it look like. I want to be able to say that I served the drinks when you beat Megumi," replied Kaoru as she set the two glasses in front of the women.

Misao smiled gratefully to Kaoru and felt Aoshi's hand rest on her shoulder. Misao put her hand on top of his and looked up to him, "I'll be fine." Aoshi kissed the top of her head.

Misao turned back to face Megumi, both of them with determined looks in their eyes. The crowd started to cheer, "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Megumi and Misao grabbed their shot glasses and held them tight in their hands, staring each other down once again.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

* * *

A/N: Remember proper manners, read & review! Thanks for all the positive and great reviews, you guys are awsome! Just listening to Madonna right now after going to the mall and buying an outfit, a pretty one too. Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
Toodles! 


	13. The Joys Of Home

The first taste of the liquid splashing in the back of her mouth was pleasant enough. Refreshing and satisfying. But unfortunately on the 20th shotofsake does start to loose its appeal.

"Twenty!" yelled Misao and Megumi in unison as they slammed their shot glasses on the bar counter.

Kaoru refilled their glass.

"So feeling a bit tipsy yet Misao?" asked Megumi as she slung back another shot.

Misao drank hers as well before replying, "Not a chance. You?"

"Hardly."

Both of them were actually feeling quite sedated at the moment and no doubt that they weren't far from actually showing signs of tipsiness. Kaoru continued refilling their glasses and fetching new bottles of sake every so often but the whole time kept encouraging Misao to keep going.

Another 10 shots later Misao and Megumi were wobbling on top their stools, but luckily for Misao she had Aoshi behind her to balance her. He remained silent the whole time and only smiled when Misao would look up to him to give her some reassurance.

"You can't…finish this one," said Megumi as she struggled to find the proper vocabulary to finish the sentence.

Misao quickly snatched her refilled glass and Megumi did the same.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do," lectured Misao as she raised her glass to empty into her mouth, "Old woman," she muttered.

Megumi growled in her stool as she saw Misao slam down another empty glass. She leaned back rather far in her seat and weakly raised her glass. It shook in her hands.

The crowd got silent as Megumi struggled to bring the glass to her lips. Misao watched carefully, even though she was drunk she still had some sense of what her goal was, 'Come on you damn woman pass out!'

Megumi got an odd look on her face and as she leaned back even further the sake started to spill out of the glass and on to her chin and throat. Megumi's eyes wearily closed and she finally fell off from her seat and the crowd backed away from where she fell. Her back lay on the floor and her legs on top of the stool and the small glass rolled away from her limp hand and empty on the floor.

The crowd erupted and Misao let out a sigh of relief. Kaoru leaned over the bar and hugged Misao, "See I told you could win didn't I," she said.

Misao gave a tired chuckle, "Yeah sure. Thanks Kao, I'm going home."

"Take care. Call me when you get there!" yelled Kaoru as Misao headed in Aoshi's direction. She didn't even notice when he left her side.

"Aoshi?" she asked as she stumbled into a stool next to him.

"Hey, take it easy," he said quietly. "Misao, I don't know how I can tell how grateful I am for…everything."

Misao leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "Quiet," she said with drunkenness starting to fully set in. She put her finger to his lips lazily, "How about you just take me home and perhaps we can have a sleep over. You know we could stay up late and watch movies and eat popcorn and then…you could kiss me again." Misao smiled dumbly looking up at him.

Aoshi only smiled and shook his head in amusement, "But if I kissed you I doubt you'd remember in the morning, and that just wouldn't be every nice now will it Misao?"

Misao took a minute to process what he said and giggled, "So does that mean yes?"

Aoshi sighed and called over Kaoru still cradling Misao, "Kaoru do you think that you could take Misao home?"

Kaoru was rather surprised to hear this, "And just where do you have to go?"

Aoshi looked to Megumi still sprawled out on the floor, "Well we can just leave her hear and I'm the only one who knows where she lives."

"NO!" cried Misao like a child as she pounded a fist on Aoshi's chest. "Your supposed to come home with me!"

Aoshi looked to Kaoru waiting for a answer, "Do you honestly think I'll do something to hurt Misao after what she just did for me?"

Kaoru considered this and replied, "OK, give me Misao and you get Megumi. We'll carry them out to the car.

Kaoru walked around the bar to the other side of the counter and put Misao's weight on her shoulders with Aoshi's assistance. Once Misao was balanced on Kaoru Aoshi picked up Megumi in the same manner and they both carried their drunks to their cars in the parking lot.

Aoshi buckled in Megumi in his back seat and started up the car. He backed it out and drove off beeping to Kaoru who waved. After getting Misao buckled in the back rambling about how Aoshi smells fresh like newly washed bed sheets, did Kaoru remember Kenshin was still inside. Kaoru ran back into the club that was now full of energy with people dancing to a new song and easily spotted the red head sitting lonely at the bar.

Kaoru tried to call his name but he didn't seem to hear her. She started to push past the crowd of people.

Kenshin sipped a martini and sighed, 'Guess Kaoru ditched me,' he thought as he gulped down the rest of his drink. He decided he might as well just go home and he stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his white button up shirt and put his hands in his black dress pants and started to walk towards the door.

"KENSHIN!"

He looked up to see Kaoru struggling to get through the wall of people blocking her path. Kenshin ran over and skillfully slipped through the group of people.

"Hey come on! We got to take Misao home," said Kaoru as she grabbed Kenshin by the hand and pulled him outside.

"But what happened to that Shinomori guy?" wined Kenshin as his thoughts of snuggling with Kaoru at his apartment were dashed.

"He had to take Megumi home."

Kaoru and Kenshin got into the car, Kaoru in the driver's seat. They both buckled in and when they heard this terrible noise in the back seat, which happened to only be Misao snoring quiet loudly.

As Kaoru turned on to the road that was mostly empty at the late hours Kenshin looked out the window and noticed a full moon and felt a sense of loss.

'Tonight would have been great for a romantic night with Kaoru,' he thought as he sank into his seat as he gazed into the night sky sprinkled with millions of tiny lights.

Kaoru kept driving but noticed how quiet it was and looked over a Kenshin who was looking wistfully out the window. She felt guilty inside. It was her pleading that dragged Kenshin to come to the club and support Misao and she'd almost completely forgot about him.

'I have to make it up to him,' and the wheels started turning in Kaoru's head.

A few minutes later Kaoru drove up to Misao's apartment building and she and Kenshin hulled her up to her room and Kaoru rummaged through Misao's purse to find her keys and opened the door. Carefully Kenshin laid Misao on her bed and was ushered out of the room by Kaoru who took off Misao's work uniform and slipped on a large t-shirt she found in the closet and through touch unhooked her bra and tossed everything onto the floor beside the bed. Kaoru tucked Misao in and locked the door as she and Kenshin left Misao sleeping peacefully.

Silently they both got into the car and Kaoru drove to Kenshin's apartment.

"Thanks for everything Kenshin," she spoke finally breaking the silence.

Kenshin looked up in mild surprise and then smiled, "It was no problem Kaoru."

'Oh why does he have to be so damn polite and caring? It makes me feel like crap when I let him down,' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru drove up to Kenshin's apartment building that was a bit more expensive than Misao's and parked the car.

"Mind if I come up for a drink?" asked Kaoru as she got out of the car with Kenshin.

"Sure," replied Kenshin.

They took the elevator up to the 6th floor and Kenshin opened the door to apartment 355 and let Kaoru in.

Kaoru had obviously been in Kenshin's apartment before but she assumed it looked so foreign to her because she hadn't been there in so long. It seemed to be lacking her usual touches of a few dirty dishes in the sink and a pile of her clothes on the floor from the previous night. At the moment the apartment was abnormally clean and spotless, its off-white walls held up pictures of her and Kenshin laughing.

Kenshin went into the kitchen and Kaoru sat on the couch and heard Kenshin throw his keys on the counter and take out glasses and pouring liquid. He reappeared a few seconds later and handed Kaoru a tall glass filled with soda, he drank the same.

"So Misao did very well for herself tonight didn't she?" said Kenshin making pleasant conversation.

Kaoru rolled her eyes mentally at Kenshin's utter politeness, "Yeah, I just hope things work out between her and Aoshi."

Kenshin nodded, "All good things will eventually."

Kaoru sighed and set her glass down on the glass top of the coffee table in front of her and did the same with Kenshin's glass. She slowly leaned over to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kenshin, I think we need to catch up on a few things," she whispered in his ear that she then kissed gently.

Kenshin immediately blushed as Kaoru worked her alluring power over him and Kenshin obey submissively and glowed inside as their relationship was rekindling to what it once was.

'Perhaps tonight won't be such waste," he mused as he and Kaoru would awake the next morning cuddled up on the couch…

* * *

A/N: There you go all those who asked for some KenshinxKaoru goodness. Yeah I felt a little bad if I included Kaoru in this fic but not Kenshin, plus Kenshin is so adorable for this. Don't forget proper manners, read and review. Right now I'm listening to a song I think I'll put in later on with Aoshi and Misao, its really sweet and perfect for them. Oh and what I have planned for Aoshi and Misao I think you guys will really be pleased with, but that's for the next chapter so you'll have to wait my beloved reviewers, oh and many thanks to all of you. Take care everyone. 


	14. Morning Pleasures

"Ugh…."

In the late hours of the morning Misao was just starting to awake from her intoxicated sleep. The sun shone through the blinds of her bedroom window and made Misao squint her eyes. She brought covers over her head, but when she reached down around her waist groping for the sheets Misao's hand touched something warm. She lazily ran her hands over the foreign warmth trying to figure out what it was.

'Fingers…a hand…' she thought.

Misao took a moment to process what she was thinking and her eyes shot open, and body became stiff and Misao suddenly became aware of the presence lying beside her. Slowly and cautiously holding her breath Misao turned her head to look upon the entity and sighed with relief. There lying next to her with his arm draped over her lower half and raven bangs lying across his face was Aoshi sleeping peacefully.

'When could he have gotten here?' Misao pondered when an unnerving thought dawned and was quickly dismissed, 'No…nothing could have happened. He wouldn't do that.'

Misao comfortably settled back into large pillow and snuggled back, closer to Aoshi, who in his sleep sighed and gently adjusted his arm to accommodate her closeness.

Misao closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep again but her excitement and delight wouldn't have any of it. So for a half an hour more Misao had the most pleasant rest she had in a long time.

At 11 o'clock Misao's radio clicked and on came the radio, "This is 102.1 and here's Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette.'

Misao quickly moved to turn off the radio so as not to wake Aoshi but as she stretched out her arm Aoshi laid his hand on top of hers and brought it back down. Misao turned over onto her back and saw that Aoshi was awake but kept his eyes closed.

"Oh you're awake?" Misao whispered as Aoshi pulled her closer to him to regain the lost warmth.

"Sssshhh," he said with his eyes still closed.

Misao turned her body to face Aoshi and readjusted her pillow. Aoshi sighed and appeared to go back to sleep. Misao watched him as the radio provided background music.

'_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it _

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault.'

'This is almost too perfect,' Misao thought as the song came to an end.

Misao stretched her whole body and gave a sigh as she carefully slid out of the sheets and walked into the kitchen leaving Aoshi behind.

She grabbed the electric kettle from its usual place on the kitchen counter and filled it with water. While waiting for it to fill Misao looked down.

'Ugh, what did Kaoru dress me in?' she thought as she winced at the sight of the large t-shirt. 'Oh well too late to go change into something nicer.'

Misao set the kettle on its stand, plugged it in and turned it on. She grabbed two ceramic cups from the cupboard above her and took out some loose-leaf green tea. She sat the island and waited patiently until the kettle came to a rolling boil and she put the green tea into a small straining spoon contraption and filled each cup to the top.

It was around 11:45 now and Aoshi was awaking, he felt around the bed for Misao but found nothing and realized she must have gotten up already. He sat up and pulled himself out of bed and walked out of the room.

Misao looked up from her steaming cup to see Aoshi appear in the doorway of her room looking handsomely masculine with his unruly bed hair and plain black shirt that outlined his firm body and a pair of black, pinstripe cotton pants.

Aoshi surveyed the room until he met eyes with a staring Misao who quickly turned her gawking into a little smile. Aoshi smiled back as he walked over to join Misao on a wooden stool at the island. He gratefully took the hot cup of tea Misao pushed toward him and they both sipped it quietly.

"So how'd you get in?" Misao asked softly.

"Extra key on top of the doorframe," he replied. "I have one too."

"Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"What happened last night? I mean at the bar."

Aoshi drank out his cup before replying, "Misao," he said in a serious voice.

Misao held her breath. 'Oh no, I screwed up,' she thought.

Still in a serious voice Aoshi continued, "Megumi passed out onto the floor before you did."

Misao took a moment to process this and saw by the grin that appeared on Aoshi's face that she did indeed succeed. She started to laugh and Aoshi stood up and folded his arms around her and swung her left to right.

"So you quit the job?" questioned Misao.

"As of last night. I left a message on my boss's voice mail and now I just got to go there today and tie up the loose ends, but otherwise I'm free."

Misao smiled then she had a light bulb, "Well come on then," she said as she pulled Aoshi by the hand towards the door.

"Misao what are doing?" he asked as he easily pulled Misao into his chest.

"Well let's finish this now. I mean lets go get that contract of yours ripped up today that way we'll finally be done with it for good," replied Misao craning her head back to look up at Aoshi.

"Now Misao?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Yes now," Misao protested as she wiggled free of his grasp and stood up in front of him with her hands on her hips in a defiant and determined way.

Aoshi sighed knowing he'll never be able to convince Misao of anything once she got so stubborn, "Very well. You get ready first Misao, then well head to the label."

"Good. Trust me Aoshi, this is for the best," she said. "Oh do you have any clothes to wear?"

"Yeah I brought a overnight bag, its in your room," he said as he slumped onto the couch and turned on the t.v.

Misao walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms over Aoshi's neck and kissed him on the cheek before heading toward the washroom where she would get ready and Aoshi would do the same only half an hour later.

* * *

A/N: Oh you guys are lucky that I was able to find the time to post this, but I love my reviewers so I felt bad. I have exams this friday, monday and tuesday then I get the rest of the week off so be preapred for alot of posting. Jeeze I can't wait to be back. Oh and plz no one comment on this in their reviews today I got into a minor car accident but not to worry me and my mom are just fine. So wish me luck on my reviews and take care everyone. Toodles. 


	15. Business Etiquette

"Ready?" asked Misao from behind the closed door of her bedroom busy changing into some clean clothes.

"I don't see why we have to go right now Misao," said Aoshi who just came out of the washroom wearing a fresh thin black turtle neck sweater and a pair of stone blue jeans.

"Because," said Misao as she opened the door of her room while hopping on one foot struggling to put on her sock. "I want tonight to be worry free for the both of us. I want to be done with Megumi and the record label once and for all."

"Yes, but," Aoshi started until Misao hopped over to him and placed her finger on his lips.

"No buts. Besides tonight I have something planned for us," she said with a grin. She turned and grabbed her black blazer and buttoned it up on top of her charcoal gray tank top with a white lacey design at the chest, which she topped off with a pair of black pinstripe pants.

"How romantic," Aoshi mused as he finished lacing up his shoes and opened the door for Misao.

"Nothing less," replied Misao as Aoshi clasped her hand and led her down to the outside of the building.

By the time Misao figured out what car was Aoshi's she ran ahead, "I'm driving!"

"You sure you know how to drive this?" asked Aoshi as he warily handed Misao the keys over the top of the car and climbed in the passenger seat.

Misao took the keys and climbed in beside Aoshi how already had his seatbelt securely fastened. She carefully inserted the keys into the ignition slot and turned. At the sound of the rumbling engine Misao's face lit up, "I don't get to drive often so I have to get all the practice I can."

Aoshi nodded in that polite but concerned for his own safety sort of way and grasped the edge of his seat as Misao put the car in reverse and made a sharp turn out of the parking spot and sped out onto the street, "Which way?"

"Left here," said Aoshi as he braced himself for a bumpy ride.

After 45 minutes of directions and listening to the charming sounds of the city streets of beeps and cursing drivers Misao finally pulled up outside a tall building that was designed in the shape of a 'u' and looked like a giant mirror.

"You worked here?" said Misao impressed, as she and Aoshi got out of the car.

"Its not as great as it looks, trust me," said Aoshi as Misao followed him through the glass doors of the building.

They walked up to the front desk that was manned by a relatively plain woman with her brown hair put up in a tight bun was busy talking on a phone and writing notes on a piece of paper.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Shinomori," said the woman with her hand to the speaking part of the phone.

Aoshi nodded to her and he and Misao continued to the elevators to the left of the front desk.

"Mr. Shinomori?" said Misao as they were in privacy of the elevator going up to the 12th floor.

"Well that's what you get when you had a big pay check," replied Aoshi as he watched the each number light up at the top of the elevator doors.

"Should I be calling you that, sir?"

"Misao," said Aoshi as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a shake.

The elevator gave a _ding _and the doors slid open and the couple walked out. Needless to say they were dressed rather casually and stood out against the prim and formal dressing of the business people running around the office area with the exception of a few flamboyantly dressed professional singers.

"This way," said Aoshi as he took Misao arms and guided her through the maze of box offices and the swarm of people in suits of dark colors until they reached a large glass panel that separated the formal meeting room from the offices. They walked around the panel and Aoshi opened the glass doors and put Misao inside.

"Wait here. I'll go get the boss and whoever else."

"Umm, but Aoshi,"

"Just have a seat and try not to break anything," teased Aoshi as he left Misao's sight.

Misao looked around the room. One wall was a window view of the city above, to Misao it all looked like a silent chaos. To the other wall was many pieces of modern art; twisted sheets of metal assembled together to look like a lotus flower but much bigger, a harden piece of clay shaped in what Misao hardly made out to be a nude woman. In the middle of the room was a large board room table made of dark cherry wood surrounded by black cushioned chairs that could spin. Misao walked to one of the chairs at the side of the table and was about to sit when the door flung open.

In flew in a rather ruffled looking Megumi. "Oh well look who it is," she sneered while trying to tame her wild hair.

Misao smirked at Megumi's less the standard appearance, "Well looks like someone had a hard morning."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Makimachi," warned Megumi in a sinister voice as she approached Misao. "You won't be so high and might soon enough."

Misao sensed something was indeed wrong. Megumi just suffered defeat and this wasn't the normal behavior of someone with a hurt pride.

"What do you mean Megumi."

Megumi only grinned, very pleased with the distress she was causing. "You'll see Makimachi. You and Aoshi will see very soon."

At the moment Aoshi walked in the room followed by a small group of men in suits and white shirts and one who was rather round and plump and very red in the face. Megumi looked from these men to Misao with a sarcastic smile.

The men filed along the table and all set out files and briefcases in front of them and the red-faced man sat at the head of the table.

Aoshi moved toward Misao ran his hand along her arm in a comforting way, "You OK?"

"Yeah. It was nothing. Just a little hangover action from Megumi."

Aoshi sat at the opposite head of the table and Misao at his right. The men were all whispering in each other's ears and Megumi stood beside the red-faced man with her hand on his shoulder who gave a loud cough that silenced the room.

"Aoshi, I hope you can understand the complexity of this situation from a profession point of view," said the man in a loud and rough voice.

"Of course sir," replied Aoshi directly.

"Now Aoshi, I know you have approached me many times with concerns about your contract duration."

Misao kept looking from Aoshi to the one referred to as 'sir' silently as the conversation was exchanged.

"Yes."

"And I hope you can understand that this oral arrangement between you and…" The man gestured to Misao.

"Oh, Makimachi Misao," peeped Misao.

"Miss Makimachi," continued Sir. "And Miss Takani is entirely based on what you and Miss Makimachi can tell me."

'Oh no,' Aoshi thought. This was going just the way he was afraid it would.

"Sir," started Aoshi, but was cut off when Sir held up his hand.

"Now Aoshi, from a professional view, you have to understand that I can see this as a clever idea of yours to get out of a job you aren't happy with. With no legal documents outlining this agreement I cannot hold this deal you tell me about valid."

Aoshi stood up from his seat. "But sir!" and was silenced again by the hand.

Misao didn't realize she was holding her breath and let it out sigh of distress. She saw the grave look Aoshi had in his eyes as he slowly sat back down, his hands gripping the edge of the table. Misao shifted towards him and put her hand on top of his.

Sir gave another cough to break the silence, "The only way I can hold this oral contract valid is if both parties are in agreement to the outcome of this deal and Miss Takani claims to know nothing of what you speak of."

"WHAT!"

It was Misao's turn to jump up in protest and Sir's hand had no power over her.

"Megumi knows exactly what we're talking about. You honestly think she'd agree to her loss!"

Sir jumped up from his chair causing Megumi to get pushed back slightly, and spoke in a booming voice, Aoshi Shinomori! Please control your woman!"

Aoshi grabbed Misao by the arm and have her a squeeze, "Misao you must sit down," he whispered.

Misao slowly found her way back to her seat but kept her eyes locked on Megumi who was only smiling away.

Sir remained standing but calm himself down, "Miss Makimachi in response to your violation of business etiquette I would have to say that Aoshi should have known better than to make a oral contract whether or not it existed."

"But Aoshi didn't make the contract! The deal was arranged between me and Megumi!"

"If that was so then I would say the Megumi was the more calculating of the two of you. This meeting is concluded. Aoshi please join me in my office we need to discuss of a few things."

The men collected their files and followed Sir out of the room leaving only Misao, Megumi and Aoshi in the room.

"I'll be right back Misao," said Aoshi as he chased after the group.

Only a glaring Misao and full-of-herself Megumi were left in the room. One could only guess what could happen next….

* * *

A/N: Yay exams are done and over with! Now back to some fanfiction. Sorry it took so long everyone but exams and you know how it is. So yeah don't forget about my story and tell your friends...I really like reviews. New chapters will be out this week because i have until monday off so lots and lots of time to burn old semester notes and write/read fanfics. Well read, review and enjoy. 


	16. Apathetic Rainfall

Aoshi waited a few minutes outside the door of his thought to be ex-boss before he was called in. He'd been in this elaborate office before but on much more agreeable terms. It was a corner office with a spectacular view of the city with only a little bit of beige wall. There was a large oak desk situated in front of the glass wall with a computer and stacks of files and papers all over it. Aoshi sat in one of the two chairs that were plain in comparison to the chair behind the desk that held a sweating Sir dabbing his forehead with a small piece of cloth.

"Sit down Aoshi," Sir barked.

Aoshi took a seat obediently, "Sir, you know I'm not the type to lie and cheat."

Sir sighed and took on a more fatherly tone, "Yes Aoshi I know. And I hope you know why I couldn't go easy on you back there."

Aoshi nodded silently.

"My boy, you've been with us for the longest time and I've seen you become the great success you are today. After all you and my son were good friends."

"Sir, if I may speak boldly?"

The large man nodded.

"Sir, your son, from what I've recently uncovered is that he,"

"Aoshi, I know all about my son. He was weak and a disappointment to this company."

"Sir?"

"Yes. It pains a father to say this about a son but he was meant for other things. But you Aoshi, you were born for this. You've helped turn Megumi into a idol of worship all over the country, who else could have done that?"

"But your son tricked me into managing Megumi. I was a unfortunate part of this whole deal he and Megumi had," protested Aoshi as he started to raise his voice.

Sir stood up and took on his booming voice once again, "I am aware of that deal Aoshi!"

Aoshi remained quiet and lowered his head as Sir's face lost the fiery red color and he sat back down.

"Aoshi I didn't know what was going on between my son and Megumi until after you signed that contract. It was an unfortunate twist of fate for all of us."

"But you had and still have the power to rip up my contract, Sir. Please I can't do this work anymore."

There was a long silence as Sir took a cigar from his desk drawer and lit it filling the room with a heavy smoke, "Aoshi as your friend I would like nothing more that to do the friendly thing. But to rip up your contract would be a professional mistake, especially after all the success you've given us. Plus that would be show favoritism and I cannot allow my employees to try to use you as an example for their benefit."

Aoshi sighed, that was it. He was done, there was nothing more to discuss.

'How am I gonna tell Misao?' he thought with a sinking feeling as he pictured having to hold Misao back from trying to beat the hell out of Megumi.

Sir looked on with deep regret and tried to lighten the mood, "So anyway now that business is done, Aoshi how did you get such pretty bird?"

Aoshi gave a light laugh, "Sir trust me Misao is no bird."

"So I've noticed. Come, come my boy don't hold back. Here I'll call for some sake. Now spare no detail."

Meanwhile Misao and Megumi were in the boardroom alone. Misao's fists were shaking uncontrollably. At that moment she would like nothing more then to rip Megumi limb from limb but she guessed that wasn't the standard 'business etiquette' and tried to restrain herself.

Megumi noticed Misao was trying to hide her fury by keeping silent and decided to have a little fun, "So Misao dear, what do you think your gonna do now?"

Nothing.

"You know I loved my tour last year. We went all over the country and I did see home for about 4 months. Do you think you and Aoshi can last with a long distance relationship?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Misao. "You conniving, cheating wench!" Misao walked over to Megumi to look her in the eye, "Who do you think you are?"

Megumi gave a smug grin, "I am Megumi Takani. Celebrity all over Japan! Any man would kill to be in Aoshi's position but he chooses to set his sights on a second rate bartender like you!"

Misao clenched her teeth and cracked her knuckles when she put her hands into a solid fist. Megumi stepped back and tried to keep a confident look on her face.

"MISAO!"

Both women looked towards the door where Aoshi was standing, with signs of stress etched all over his face, "Misao its time to go."

Misao gathered herself, "This isn't over Megumi," were her last words as Aoshi escorted her to his car in the parking lot.

The clouds were turning gray and hand heavily in the sky, "Shity weather for a shity day," said Misao as she and Aoshi climbed into the car. "So what's gonna happen now?"

Aoshi started the car and waited a moment before he responded, "I don't know… I don't know."

He put the car in reverse then drive and drove off as the clouds finally released their burden on the earth.

The ride to Misao's building was quiet and therefore felt all the more uncomfortable and lengthy. No sound except for the gentle sound of the rainfall. It was about 5:30 when they got to their destination.

Misao stepped out but he was still gripping the steering wheel deep in thought, "Aoshi."

Her voice broke his concentration and he looked up to a dampening Misao. His eyes were without any sparkle and his features were like stone. He wasn't Misao's Aoshi anymore, he was cold, emotionless. He was ice.

Misao almost didn't recognize his face when he looked up to her, "You could spend the night here if you like."

The rain was starting to make her mascara run and her clothes would need some care but Misao was thankful for the rain running down her face. At least he could see her tears. Feelings were stirring inside Misao, they were conflicting. She wanted to comfort Aoshi and she wanted to be comforted, most of all she wanted sweet revenge on Megumi for all of her lies and manipulation. But she knew even as satisfying as that would be it wouldn't make Aoshi feel any better and that was the principle thought on Misao's mind.

"No. I'm going home Misao. Take care."

'His voice,' she thought. It was so unfeeling. It was the kind of response you wouldn't expect from someone who was lying next to you when you woke in the morning.

Aoshi closed Misao's door and took off without a wave, kiss or even a look back. He left Misao standing there speechless in the cold. This mishap was affecting him more than her and he wasn't shy about it. Misao took a moment to collect herself, she could cry now…not now. Almost automatically her legs led her toward the doors of her building and eventually to that of her apartment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. After throwing her heels off and dropping her jacket onto the floor she caught sigh of herself in a small mirror hanging on the wall. She angrily wiped the black smudge from her face and sniffled a little at the sight of her pathetic self.

'I should have just stayed out of it,' she thought. If she couldn't help Aoshi how could she help herself.

Misao moved to her bedroom and changed into a silk black pajama top and bottom. She untied her hair from its usual braid and let it hand loose and wild. Combing through it with her fingers she remembered Aoshi's face when she first saw him, when they danced at the club, when she woke up with his beautiful face beside her.

Misao cried out and fell to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. Her hair was draped around her face and she pounding the floorboards with her face until it turned red.

"WHY!" she screamed into the darkness. She crawled toward the window of her room and opened it letting in the cold and wet night.

'So much for a romantic evening.'

He was cold and indifferent to her like the night was. She started to get drenched once again and her body became pale and clammy.

"Aoshi…." she sobbed over and over. He was still a part of her. He still held her heart in his hands.

Misao violently pushed herself from the window and fell onto her bed. She twisted herself into the fetal position and cried herself into a restless and depressing sleep…

* * *

A/N: Oh that was so sad to write. Yes i know you guys want to kill me for doing this but its all in the name of dramatic fanfiction. I think most people forgot about my story, not many reviews on the last chapter. Well have take it easy everyone. Right now I'm gonna go grab me adrink and continue writing the next chapter for tommorow. 


	17. Confessions Of The Lonely

The steady sound of the rain was the only thing keeping Aoshi aware that he was driving. Making his way downtown the lights and cars were all just a blur, distractions from his destination. He stopped at a red light and looked at the nightlife around him. It all seemed so distant, it was a life that he had with in his reach but he let it slip through his fingers. When Aoshi's apartment building came into view he turned on his left turning signal.

'Is that really where you want to go?' he thought. 'Is that where you need to go?'

In that instant Aoshi turned off his blinker and turned back into the main lane and sped off through the street to a few blocks down. A towering building came into view. It looked modern and expensive as Aoshi drove up to it. On a one-track mind he recklessly parked the car and marched through the front doors into the extravagant lobby of the hotel building. The elegance of the lobby would normally make one stop in one's tracks and gasp in the sheer beauty that man is capable of, but Aoshi wasn't in the mood for elegance or beauty. Right now he was cold, angry at the world and all the scum called men that inhabit it even himself…except her…except Misao, she was the only pure thing he had in his life…

Aoshi walked to the front desk, "What room is Takani Megumi in?"

The man dressed in a red uniform looked up at Aoshi, "Sir if I was to tell you that would be a violation of our customer's privacy and security."

He didn't have time for this and spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "Then if you would be so kind please phone Miss Takani up and ask her if she knows an Shinomori Aoshi."

The red clad man shrunk back at the threatening tone in Aoshi's voice, "Yes, of course sir. Oh may I please have some identification?"

Aoshi annoyed, whipped out his wallet from his back pocket and flashed his driver's license. The little man nodded and phoned Megumi's room.

"So sorry to disturb you miss but I have a Shinomori Aoshi down here asking to come up to your room…Let him up…Are you quite sure…Very well good evening miss…."

The man put down the phone and looked toward Aoshi, "Her room is 424 on the 9th floor."

Aoshi gave an ungrateful smile and made his way into the elevator further down the lobby and pressed number 9. He waited until the doors parted for him and walked out. Taking a moment to see which way he should go he nearly broke out into a jog down the hallway looking for the door with 424 etched on it.

420…422…finally 424. Aoshi stood outside the door and took in a deep breath. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but as he made the first knock the door creaked open.

Aoshi let himself in and carefully closed the door behind him, 'This better be the right room,' he thought to himself.

There was a narrow hall at first with a coat closet to the right and a washroom a little further down, like most hotels. The lights were off but as Aoshi made his way around the corner to find a large bed with a wrought iron frame. The area was dimly lit with the mad flickering of candles and a sweet incense hung in the air.

"I wasn't expecting this."

Aoshi quickly looked to his right where Megumi was standing with a lit match in her hand trying to light another candle.

"But when I heard you were at the front desk I tried to get myself ready," she said as she gestured at her garments.

Aoshi eyed her up and down. Her long ebony hair cloaked her shoulders, she wore a loosely tied full length, red silk robe that concealed a black lacey bra with boy cut underwear to match and her usual makeup.

"We need to talk," said Aoshi in his chilling voice.

Megumi smiled and walked closer to him, "We'll have lots of time for that later, don't you think?"

Aoshi remained still at the touch of her hand to his face, "Now."

Megumi made a childish pouting face and walked from Aoshi to a large chair next to the sliding door window, "Well?"

"What do I have to do to get you to admit to the deal regarding my contract?"

Megumi laughed, "Oh come now Aoshi, we both know that I've wanted you from the start."

Aoshi remained silent.

She took on a more honest tone, "But even if I choose to whisk you away to some tropical island, you still wouldn't have me would you? No…you couldn't give up your precious Misao."

Aoshi's heart gave a jump at the sound of Misao's name as it brought back his thoughts of her.

Megumi sighed, "You love her don't you?"

'Love…' he thought.

Megumi looked down at her hands and toyed with her ruby ring, "You know I never had some say 'I love you' and really meant it before. Maybe that's why I was so jealous of you and Misao, because I could see you loved her. You loved her but you never loved me even after all that time we spent together."

Tears flooded her eyes and they dripped onto her hands. Aoshi had a moment of sympathy for her, it was so strange the very woman he came to confront and expected a fight was now weeping for her lost feelings that were never returned.

Megumi have a sniffle and looked up at him taking in a breath, "I saw how unhappy you were at the meeting today. I never seen you so upset before, not even when we were on tour."

"How would you feel if your freedom was put on hold because your thought-to-be friend was to blinded by a false love?"

Her chin trembled, "And I know that was my mistake. I thought if we were together I could bring you around but…I was sorely mistaken wasn't I?"

She whipped her tears from her face smearing glitter around her cheeks and Aoshi walked to her side.

"Megumi, I'm sorry that you wasted your time with me but,"

"No Aoshi," she shook her head and spoke in a shaky voice. "It wasn't wasted time, you made me a success and…made me realize you can't go looking for love. You can't make it appear spontaneously, you just have to let it find you." She took his hand in both of hers, "I am sorry for all the pain I cause you and Misao. Please, I don't deserve your forgiveness but at least accept my apology and my blessings to you and Misao." Megumi brought Aoshi's hand and kissed it and held it to her wet face.

Aoshi swallowed, he never was any good for words at times like these, "Megumi," he put his free hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Good luck." And with that he left Megumi and opened the door to leave.

"Aoshi," she said from her seat.

He looked back, "I'll explain everything tomorrow to the boss and I'll rip up your contract myself. I swear it."

Aoshi smiled back at her and nodded, "Thank you," and left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Everything was going to OK. He'd be free and all he had to do now was go tell Misao, but the hour was late and she'd probably be sleeping soundly. Tomorrow he'd go, first thing in the morning. Now he started up his car and drove to his apartment.

'I just hope she isn't too upset about everything that happened today…'

* * *

A/N: How do you like that? I little more mushier than I'm used to writing, love is a term I use loosely. Hmmm maybe next chapter later tonight, if not then for tomorrow for sure. Well don't forget to review. Toodles! 


	18. Soak n' Wet

Misao groaned as she shifted in her bed. It was morning, or at least the early hours of the afternoon. She turned onto her back in the mess of sheets and stared at the ceiling. Feeling the stickiness on her cheeks, Misao tried to wipe them away but it wasn't helping. A breeze blew through the open window giving her a chill. She got out of bed and walked to the window. It was a fair day, all the leaves on the trees were scattered on the city streets and the air was crisp. After a sigh Misao headed for the washroom. Stripping herself of her pajamas and tossing them into her hamper and ran herself a bath. Gazing at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth she had dark circles around her eyes and her face was a little red and was covered in drying moist streaks.

She hadn't forgotten the previous day, it was all still very clear. Aoshi's contract was still very much intact thanks to Megumi and in his anger had shown no concern for her emotions. She, who put together this whole deal, was discarded because _Mr. Shinomori _had a little fit.

"AH!" Misao furiously tossed her toothbrush in the sink and removed her undergarments and slid herself into the steamy water in the tub, submersing her whole body.

'What? The phone this early?'

Aoshi rolled to the edge of his bed to pick up the phone and silence its annoying ring.

"Shinomori," he said. "Sir…She did? This early…"

"You're a free man Aoshi!" said the rough voice at the other end of the line. "Just don't let that pretty thing you brought in earlier tie you down! Oh and don't worry about signing any papers, you just take care. So long son."

"Goodbye Sir. Thank you so much." Aoshi set the phone back on its stand.

Apparently Megumi had gone to their boss' home early this morning and explained the truth about the deal. In the same hour she and Sir drove to the office and his contract was now in little ripped up pieces of paper left to rest in peace in the trash.

Aoshi sat up in bed. He was free, finally free…and unemployed but that could be easily fixed. He started to laugh in sheer relief it was all behind him now. All that remained ahead was his writing and Misao.

'Misao!' he thought. 'Should I call her?'

He still didn't know if Misao was feeling raw about yesterday. Recalling the past events, the meeting, the quiet drive…

'Aoshi you idiot! You left her standing in the rain!'

He immediately ran for the washroom and in the time span of 15 minutes managed to brush his teeth, take a shower and pull a white button up shirt and a pair of loose beige pants. Search for his keys only took a few more minutes and Aoshi ran for his car and sped for Misao's, cursing his stupid self all the way there.

Misao still was sitting in her bath and was now running some oils through her hair. She closed her eyes and sank lower into the water. Her phone rang, but there was no way she was going to get out for a lousy phone call, especially one from a certain tall, raven haired, perfectly chiseled body…

'No Misao! Don't become like those pathetic girls who melt at men's feet. Have a little spine.'

Aoshi's had his cell phone in at his ear, but no one was picking up. 'Come on Misao…Please pick up…'

He maneuvered his speeding Honda around the slow traffic and managed to park his car in his usual parking spot of Misao's building. He pulled out his keys and still waited for Misao to pick up the phone until her answering machine came on.

"_Hi, Misao here, sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you soon enough. Bye!"_

'Misao!' said Aoshi into his cell phone. "I hope your not doing anything important because I'm coming up to your apartment… I know you're there Misao, see you in a few."

Aoshi turned of his phone as the elevator just closed and he pressed Misao's floor and waited patiently for it to bring him up.

"Oh shit."

Misao sat up in her tub and leaned over the side groping for a towel but found none. "Damn it where's the towels?"

Come to think of it, Misao didn't remember to bring any towels in with her and the dirty ones by the hamper were just out of the question. She listened for a moment for Aoshi but heard nothing and quickly unplugged her bath and jumped out…naked.

'Shinomori, you're so dead,' she thought with her teeth clenched and using her hands and arms covering what need to be covered.

Misao quietly walked over to the door of the washroom and poked her head out, 'Good he hasn't found his way in yet.' She stepped out of the safety of the washroom and on to the hardwood floor as she began to regret putting her spare key back on her doorframe outside.

But at that very moment Aoshi was just outside her door. He knocked and Misao turned to the direction of sound in terror. She froze…another knock came, "Misao open up." Misao gave a squeal of panic and tiptoed to her room hoping Aoshi wouldn't hear her inside.

Aoshi knocked again and put his ear to the door. He heard a squeak, like when wet shoes slid on a floor and knew Misao had to be inside. "Misao, are you gonna open up?" No answer. Why wasn't she answering? Then the worst scenarios started to play on Aoshi's concern and made him anxious, "Misao…are you OK in there?"

'Just go away you big dope,' thought Misao as she picked herself up from the floor, she had slipped on the floor and managed to put her hand out so not to cause a loud sound when she hit the ground.

Aoshi was getting more and more anxious and reached up at the top of the doorframe to sigh with relief as he found Misao's spare key. He put the key in and turned the knob.

Misao looked to the knob and watched it turn and froze. The door flung open and Aoshi burst through, "Misao!"

Misao was fixed where she stood as Aoshi's jaw dropped at the sight of Misao standing like a deer in the headlights, dripping naked wet. Her long soaked hair did Misao some good as it helped her left arm and hand cover her top half, but she only hand her spare hand for the lower.

After what seemed like eternity for Misao, which in reality was only a few seconds, Aoshi choked and diverted his eyes. Misao took advantage of the situation and ran behind her couch since it was much closer than her room. Luckily she found a long black coat and quickly wrapped it around her as Aoshi recovered.

Misao stood up clutching the coat tight against her body that was still dripping all over the floor. "What do you think you're doing here?" she said trying to sound like everything that happened, or I should say, was seen wasn't.

Aoshi glanced her away and saw she was covered and looked at her when he spoke, "I wanted to tell you that, um…ah,"

Misao was almost satisfied by rendering Aoshi speechless it served him right, "Well!"

Aoshi swallowed, "Um, Megumi and I had a talk last night and this morning my contract was finished. I…I just thought you would like to know and I wanted to check up on you but…ah..."

"Well, that's great, I guess. You couldn't just leave that on the answering machine?"

Aoshi gave Misao a confused look, "I thought you might have wanted to hear it from me in person, you know since you did help put this whole thing together."

Misao felt the coat starting to get uncomfortably heavy as it absorbed some of the water on her body and the urge to lash out at Aoshi was getting stronger. "Oh so now its when something good happens lets get together and celebrate with Misao. But when something goes wrong _Mr. Shinomori_ is allowed to go off and leave Misao standing in the rain like some fool."

Aoshi took in a deep breath before replying to Misao, "Misao I know what I did was extremely rude and uncalled for but,"

Misao cut him off, "Rude? Uncalled for! You're damn right but why stop there, after all you did drive me all the way here without even saying a word because you froze up like a popsicle! What, you thought that what happened at the meeting wasn't crushing for me too? You have no idea how terrible I felt after that, I was just as upset and hurt as you were but on top of that I ended up feeling like a failed you. But you didn't even bother to think of me or how I was feeling because you never even said one comforting word for the both of us and had the nerve to leave ME in the damn rain!"

Aoshi waited until Misao was finished and recovered from her brief moment of raving, "Misao…I know what I did was a stupid mistake on my part and I'm really sorry."

He walked closer to Misao and lowered his voice, "You have to understand that I never had someone like you in my life before. I never had someone to look after or make sure they were feeling well. You're probably my first honest relationship, all the girls before were just after the money or what they saw, they were never in it as deep as you are Misao. For practically all my life I had only myself, and I never knew what it was like to depend on someone or have someone depend on me."

Misao was overwhelmed by his words and was at the moment too dazed to speak. Aoshi put his arms around a Misao and tilted his head and moved closer to hers. Misao became intoxicated by his familiar scent and as he laid his lips on hers she willingly let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair as he had his arms around her body holding her close. They released their lip-lock but still held each other.

"I really am sorry," he whispered.

"I know, just don't let it happen again or I won't let you off with just a kiss."

The two giggled and Misao became aware the she was still naked underneath the coat. "I should go get some clothes on."

Aoshi kissed her atop her head, "Why? You might just be out of them in a few minutes anyway."

Misao's heart jumped and she choked a little but tried to hide it, "I think I'll go dry off and get dressed."

Aoshi gave a pout, "Well, I tried didn't I."

Misao smiled at him and turned to head to her room. But underneath her feet a pool of water had collected and on her first step forward she slipped and started to fall forward with a yelp. With his quick reflexes Aoshi's hand shot out and when to grab Misao but she still hit the ground with her stomach and Aoshi had a soaking wet coat in his grip.

"Misao, oh!"

Aoshi and Misao looked to the open door and saw Kaoru and Kenshin gawking in surprise.

"Kaoru!" cried Misao.

Kaoru gave her head a shake and quickly shut the door. "We'll wait here. You two don't take too long now."

"KAORU!"

Aoshi looked down at Misao and instantly dropped the coat back on her bare backside and turned away blushing. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

Misao got up and wrapped the coat around her once again, "Don't worry about it. It just that now Kaoru's gonna hold this against me for as long as I live." She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran into her room and slammed the door as Aoshi went to let in Kaoru and Kenshin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took longer for me to post this one guys it justI wrote the last part of this chapter and it really sucked so I changed it. Hope you like it, its longer so I guess I makes up for my shorter ones. Well I guess there's only gonna be one more chapter left, so stay tuned for that. I know Misao kind of forgave Aoshi rather easily but come on, if Aoshi is basically saying he loves you who's gonna say no? Yeah...so tomorrow I'll update and hopefully get out a chapter for a new story or at least a one shot. So yeah review everyone, Toodles! 


	19. Whole

Aoshi sat in Misao's favorite chair as Kenshin and Kaoru sat next to each other on the couch. Kaoru was trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing; Kenshin sat trying to make pleasant conversation with a very uncomfortable Aoshi.

"So…" Kenshin began as he nudged Kaoru in the ribs. "You and Misao huh?"

Aoshi nodded, "Yeah," while thinking, 'What in the world is taking that girl so long to put on her clothes?'

Kenshin only smiled and pretended to read a magazine Misao had laid out on the coffee table, 'I wonder if they ever had done it before…'

Misao finally came out, wearing a thin gray cardigan with a black tank top underneath and black pair of cotton pants, and Kaoru's eyes shot instantly to her, 'Oh man…'

She took her place sitting on the arm rest of the chair Aoshi was sitting on, "So what are you guys doing here?"

Kaoru managed to hold back her giggles, "Well we thought we'd drop in on you and go grab a coffee or something but it looks like you were… kind of busy."

Misao gave Kaoru a stern look. Kaoru sighed and gave Kaoru a pointed look and nodded towards the door.

Kenshin stood up from his seat, "Here come on Aoshi. We'll go pick up coffee from the café down the street and bring it up. See you girls in a few."

Aoshi got up and looked to Misao who smiled and nodded. Kenshin and Aoshi put on their coats and shoes at the door and Kaoru caught the look Aoshi gave Misao as he walked out the door.

As soon as the boys were out of sight Kaoru broke out laughing, "Misao when did you do it in the daytime?"

Misao groaned, "Kaoru shut up!"

But Kaoru was enjoying every minute, "So what was it like?"

" 'It' was like nothing, Kaoru. We didn't do anything because you and Kenshin came in."

"Oh, did I ruin the moment. Well don't worry Misao, I'm sure a nice girl like you won't have any problems with 'It'."

"KAORU!"

"OK. OK. Relax. I'm sorry all right?"

Misao sighed with relief, "Finally, thank you."

There was a moment of quiet until Misao looked blankly and Kaoru and Kaoru at her. The two broke out laughing uncontrollably and Misao plopped herself down beside Kaoru.

"Misao?"

"Yeah?"

The girls quieted down and Kaoru continued, "I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Kaoru." There was a moment of peace then, "So enough about me and Aoshi what about you and Kenshin eh?"

Kaoru jumped in her seat in a girly fashion that made Misao roll her eyes, "Well remember that night that you and Megumi sang and got drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Well that night Kenshin and I dropped you off and then we went to his place. But we both felt things were cooling off but didn't say anything so at his apartment I…" and Kaoru let Misao fill in the blanks.

"So you and Kenshin back in the game. I always knew you two could pull through anything. You guys were perfect for each other since day one."

"Yeah," sighed Kaoru wistfully as she recalled their passionate first kiss. "Well I'm sure you and Aoshi will turn out just fine."

"Not if you and Kenshin keep coming to my apartment uninvited," teased Misao.

The door swung open and in came the boys with a tray of steaming cups in hand.

"Back so soon?" said Misao.

Aoshi smiled, "Why you wanted to get rid of me that fast?" He kissed her gently on the head and set the coffee tray on the table.

Misao glowed until she caught sight of Kenshin and Kaoru watching while sipping their coffee like it was some sort of show.

Misao coughed to get Kaoru's proper attention and looked towards the door. Kaoru began to usher Kenshin out towards the door.

"Kaoru, I just got back," he whined.

"Yes, but remember you have to help me move my stuff into your apartment?" said Kaoru as she put on her shoes and coat.

"Oro? Since when did we?" But Kaoru quickly opened the door and pushed Kenshin outside.

"I'll see you two love birds soon," said Kaoru with a wink as she closed the door.

Misao and Aoshi simultaneously sighed.

"Sorry about that," she said as she sipped her coffee. "Kaoru can get a little eccentric."

Aoshi sat on the love seat couch and Misao followed suit, "So what did you and Kenshin talk about."

"Nothing much. You know, guy stuff I guess."

Misao laughed, "Guy stuff?" She leaned her back onto his chest and flipped on the t.v as he wrapped his free arm around her.

After a few minutes of watching a old samurai movie Misao spoke up, "Aoshi."

"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do now that you don't have a job?"

He sighed, "Well I guess I'll send some of my novels to a publisher and find a job at a small office or something. I'll figure it out."

"We'll figure it out," stated Misao as she snuggled deeper into Aoshi's chest.

… "Misao?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice ass."

"AOSHI!" cried Misao as she moved to punch him in the arm.

But Aoshi caught her fist but Misao struggled and giggled. They both managed to put down their coffee cups while still wrestling. Misao moved to punch Aoshi with her other free first but he caught that one as well and pushed Misao down into the couch on her back and moved his face close to hers.

"You're so gonna get it," she said as his nose nuzzled hers.

"Oh yeah? Like to see you try."

Misao shook her head with a smirk as Aoshi leaned in and before she knew it they were all over each other on the small couch.

Aoshi could still smell Misao's sweet scent that was still fresh in the air around her thanks to her bath; it drove him wild with desire and like wise for Misao. Wordless feelings were expressed and both felt incredibly alive and whole as if a void in their lives was finally filled. Nothing in either of their lives was more worth the struggle and pains they went through together, nothing. No one ever gave her warning, no one told Misao love was coming for her and it hit her hard in the form of a tall, gorgeous wonder. They'd be OK, everything from then onseemed like it would be just fine…

* * *

A/N: sigh Well that's the end, whoa it feels really wierd, I don't really want the story to end but its like you need closure. I dunno maybe its just because my emotions are on high because my second semester started. You see I have barely any friends in my class which all really suck and on my lunch I only found like three of my friends because all the rest of the people in my grade are in these big classes..yeah its gonna be a hell of a great semester. Writing will probably be my only salvation. So I really hope you guys like this story, and I'm eternally greatful for your review. Please tell your friends about this story if they like Rurouni Kenshin (bows to the ground at the name) I wanna get high reviews. So i guess what can be expected of me in the future is a bunch of kinda dramatic depressing stuff but hopefully I'll fall into a nice mood for a while and write something cute. I hope, moods help me write but thats not always good. So take care everyone, my blessings go with you. 


End file.
